The raven's guarian wolf demon
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: The fourth great shinobi war has meet it's final closer...But with the untimely fall of all those within the elemental nations. As the new Rikudo Sennin he has been asked by kami to go and help a new world from the wrath of a demon who's only desire is to conquer. But along the way will he and a certain empath who pushes those away see they are what they need in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the summary page. anyway to those who are unaware of what I was trying to get at in the summary on the story list.

The fourth great shinobi war has finally come to a close but not without sacrifice. All those who resided in the elemental nations have fallen. Tsunade, Gaara, the Raikage, the Tsuchikage, and the Mizukage. The allied Ninja forces have fought with their all but fell before the might of Madara and the Juubi. In a last ditch effort the recently appointed Rokudaime Hokage and bearer of the sage's eyes Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze faced off for the last time with him Madara falling in the end and the Juubi's chakra including the other biju absorbed into him making him the new juubi.

Alone in the world The goddess sensed his plight and offered him a chance to become her chosen and save other world that are in peril much like his was. Tired of being alone he accepts and sets off for a world where only a select few races are capable of using chakra or abilities a kin to it.

Pairings: Naruto/Raven/Blackfire/Ravager/ on the fence about terra and Jinx may hold poll for that one.


	2. The begining of the Wolf and Raven

"hah...hah...hah...Their all gone..." The young man said as he stood in the center of a barren wasteland. The gravity of the situation had yet to hit him as he could only stare blankly at the ground around him, the earth ripped asunder. Scorch marks riddled the ground around him blood laid caked on the ground in the mud. The only thing that gave the place around him some form of life was the large body of water overlooked by two large figures made of stone in the Cliffside facing one another only to be kept apart by a waterfall.

He dragged himself towards the large river and took in his appearance. His hair which was once as bright as the sun now a deep grey to the point it could be mistaken for a sea of silver as it flowed down his back to his mid back. a top his head were two ears that could be identified as lupine of some form. His eyes which were once a remarkable sapphire blue now receded to a pale grey/red hue with reptilian slits where his once rounded pupils once resided. His hands and feet were now given an addition as he had a pair of fierce looking black claws where his nails once remained; beneath his eyes were a set of three whisker like marks that were deep in definition. His clothes destroyed beyond recognition with only his usual orange and black pants, and his signature black trench coat with the red flames that held the kanji for Rokudaime Hokage on the back With a large scroll attached to his back with the kanji for belongings of the elemental nations scrawled onto it.

Flowing behind him were ten long wolf tails that swished behind him in a hypnotic tempo that matched the color of his hair. This young man was none other than the Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. As he took in his appearance His eyes changed to red and black rings going from the center out. All he could do was think '_how did it all go wrong!?_'

* * *

_**00 flashback 00**_

_It had been a total of three years since the war started and their numbers were dwindling fast, as were their moral. The Kage of their villages had fallen. But not before the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju had named him her successor as the Rokudaime Hokage. But it was for not...Like the other villages, Konoha too was destroyed by the ten tail's **bijudama **alongside the remainder of the allied forces. _

_The man before him laughed maniacally as he said "What happened to you saying 'I won't let anymore of my precious people die?' nine tailed fox?". Naruto looked up and saw the man before him...no not a man a monster in human form. He had long black waist length spikey hair. his eyes had the EMS in his left eye while his right contained Pain's Rennigan eye. He wore a black karate gi underneath red samurai armor, with his signature battle fan attached to his waist by a white cloth._

_He growled and thought 'Dammit...I'm running out of chakra and I have no more weapons...Kurama you got any idea's?' he heard a gruff voice in his head reply '**can't say I do Kit, Even though you absorbed the other tailed beast's we are still a fraction of the ten tails original power. While you could beat that bastard Madara the juubi is a different being in it's entirety.**' _

_He sighed in desperation and said 'but there has to be something. Can't we do the same thing the original Rikudo Sennin did and seal it's chakra inside us, and maybe from there you could absorb it's strength? I mean we've damaged the bastard enough to were it can't resist all that much right?'. He only had silence as a reply for a few minutes till Kurama said '**It's is possible but with how much chakra that thing has is ridiculous. And your pushing your chakra coils to it's limits, to survive the eight other biju's chakra going into your coils expanding them was pushing it as is. If you want to survive that you would need to** **change.**'_

_Again he sighed but this time in a mixture of confusion and aggravation 'so what do you mean by 'change?' exactly man?' The oversized fox replied '**obviously when I say 'change' I mean you will no longer be human, you will become a full demon. Of what variety your guess is as good a guess as mine. But to do this you would need to kill that bastard Madara first and foremost.**'_

_Naruto nodded and said 'I already got a plan set up, if it goes right I should have enough chakra to do what we need to do to absorb it. How long will the process to turn me into a demon take?' '**you want ****an estimated time? I would say half hour two hours tops since your going to be absorbing me and the other's including the ten-tails me and the other's would cease to exist.**' He nodded and looked onward toward the Corrupt biju and Madara standing atop of his head._

_He said "You'll pay for this Madara. For the lives you've taken...the lives you ruined all for the sake of controlling the tailed beast. I will make you pay for it all!". He charged at Madara and Hiraishin'd towards Madara with a rasengan towards his chest when Kyuubi said '**the transformation process is at 50% completion your chakra has already began to change but your control is slowly beginning to fail meaning if you want to do this you better hurry up. 68% completion**'_

_Madara laughed and blocked with his battle fan and said "You are a fool to think that your capable of defeating a god boy.". When he saw Naruto disappear again when he heard a familiar **Shinra tensei**. Madara went flying from his perch on top of the juubi's head. Naruto charged at him again before Madara landed on the ground head first appeared in front of him saying "the only fool I see is a man who is unable to move on from the past and look toward the future. And that is what will lead to your demise today Madara Uchiha!"_

_He formed his newest **Rasengan** in one hand the familiar whirling sound of the the **RasenShuriken **could be heard. The Rasengan took a black form with a white glow added to it's center, while blades of the shuriken took a dark grey hue. He said "You should be honored your the first to experience this new rasengan first hand." The blades of wind began to gain sparks of electricity forming another set of blades on the spinning blades. When they landed they tore up chunks of earth and dust._

_When it cleared Naruto had the new Rasengan still spinning in his hand as he held Madara by the throat as he tried to break free from his grip. Kyuubi said through their connection '**80% completion by time you end him you will have enough Youkai to absorb the juubi and win. And...it was good knowing you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Rokudaime Hokage of Konogakure no sato. 93%**'_

_Naruto let a tear slid as he thought 'And it was good knowing you Kurama the Kyuubi no yoko. The greatest of the tailed beasts'. He focused and said "Well Madara this is the end for you this is my newest rasengan. **FumaRaitonRasenShuriken**. I would say it was a pleasure knowing you but I've never been a very good liar.". He gripped Madara's throat harder and tossed him hard into the air and focused some Youkai into the spinning blades making them glow a ominous black and threw it at last known Uchiha causing him to be ripped apart and burned by the corrosive force the blades gave off._

* * *

**_00 flashback pause 00_**

'_if only I had been stronger in the start of it all_' He thought sadly but steeled himself shaking off such thoughts. He said "If I focus on the past I can never move on to the future."

*sigh* '_Kurama having you around for so long makes me feel... A little lonely._' he thought looking up towards the sky as he saw a large group of storm clouds roll in.

* * *

_**00 flashback 00**_

_"hah...hah...hah...that still takes a lot out of me. Or it could be due to the fact that my control is once again worth shit now after all these years. hehe" He chuckled meanwhile Kurama just gave a groan that gave off annoyance. He said '**Even now you pull this shit. But if you weren't you then life wouldn't be of any entertainment. Hehe the transformation process is now at 100% completion. Let me take control and finish this.**'_

_Naruto nodded and handed control his eyes changed from the sapphire blue eyes that he's always known turned to a frightening red. He chuckled "**Well Kit it's been a pleasure fighting with you since the beginning but now your free from this curse.**"_

_He started forming Handsigns at a rate that even the Sharingan would be hard pressed to see. He did a total of a 100 and said "**Demonic fuin: Sōdaina akuma no kyūshū(grand demon absorbtion)**"_

_Hundreds of rods clashed with the two high class demons connecting the two with one another (Imagine when Naruto was trying to absorb Kyuubi's chakra when he was trying to use the chakra cloak, when he was pulling the strands towards himself). The two beasts growled with Kurama saying "**Grrr...I won't lose. I won't lose to some incomplete abomination!**". The rods began to change colors while they split down the middle, on the side of the Juubi the rods turned a violet black; while on Kurama's side the rods turned a redish-orange._

_Half an hour later during the power struggle the sides began to shift on the Juubi's side finally began to recede as Kurama's energy progressed forward till his energy completely overshadowed the ten-tails. Slowly the strength and will of the incomplete beast began to fade till there was no longer a trace of the battle of wills but where Naruto/Kurama stood was a giant black sphere that began to collect cracks of light that formed along it's surface when it exploded leaving the end of the human Naruto and the birth of the Nidaime Juubi Naruto Namikaze._

* * *

**_00 end flashback 00_**

As he continued to peer up into the obsidian black sky rain began to pour as he thought '_everyone are you crying? Is it because of what I've become or my inability to react faster than I should_ _have?_'. Unknown to him a figure began to form behind him till it said "_would you wish to have a new life you juubi?_". He flinched as he heard a soft caring voice behind him, cautiously he turned around to face the entity behind him and froze as he saw in all terms a goddess.

She had long waist length black hair who's bangs framed her heart shaped face. A figure that could only be seen on models. Her eyes were a beautiful grey that not only showed kindness, but also radiated immense power and immediate respect. she wore a midnight black kimono with a red obi and grey rope like belt that formed a bow at the back. Naruto could feel the power roll off of her but it was over shadowed by the air of motherly compassion about her.

He asked attentively "Excuse me ma'am but...who exactly are you? These lands have been absolutely barren since the defeat of Madara. Better question is how did you know I was the juubi?". She giggled and said with a loving smile "It's rather easy seeing as it's a mother's job to know things about her son." Any thoughts he had or whatever he was going to say came to a total halt as she said that '_m..mo...mother!?_'.

He took another look at her and true to her word the image of his mother he came across when he fought Kurama overlapped her. He said "Mom? How are you alive what exactly are you?". She opened her arms giving the motherly sign for him to come to her, he slowly made his way to her and embraced her as she said "Well my son, you know there are multiple worlds that are a variation of this one. You do know that right?"

He nodded as he said "Yea Saru-oji told me about that when I was little. At first I thought he was making all of that up, but the more he explained it the more it seemed to make sense with for every person there was a different world based on their actions and thoughts. But what does that have to do with you mom?".

She smiled and said "well son I am the main goddess of all worlds. As such I've watched over you since you were a little boy. I knew the consequences that you would face due to the actions of your father. He always was one to take the smaller view over the big picture." she said the last part solemnly.

He nodded but paused and said "wait you've been watching me since I was a kid? How come I didn't see you?". She gave a sad smile and said "But I've always been watching you, every time you were placed into the hospital from the attacks and you'd spend multiple nights if not weeks there you'd play with that nice girl with the long black hair girl in the hospital. Or that older blond woman who would let you stay at her home before the first invasion when you were to far from your home or it wasn't in any condition to live in?"

He paused and remembered those two girls and said "you were Hikaru-chan and Ul-nee?". She smiled and nodded as she continued "I've seen how you were so alone and scared, with everyone who would glare at you and harm you. It's child's play to create a body and place my soul into it. I had those two created so you would have some form of happiness in your life"

He smiled as he turned to hug her. His tails wagging behind him showing his happiness as he said "t-thank you Kaa-chan". She just held him tighter and said "son I know that you are probably tired from the previous battle but in another world parallel to this one, there is a powerful demon intending to conquer it. I need you to help a protect that planet."

He pulled back and said "If your the goddess of all worlds couldn't you, just you know take care of this demon early?". She shook her head as a reply and said "With me being the main goddess It is against the rules set up by the council to directly interfere with the mortals lives. That's why I couldn't have taken you with me when you were born and had the Kyuubi in you. Much like the other Jinchuuriki's parents couldn't interfere with them. You all had a key role to the outcome of this world. Just as you have the key role to the outcome of the other world."

She paused and said "do you understand?". He nodded and said with his usual grin "Of course ma. Your talking to the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Nidaime Juubi no Ōkami, and the Rokudaime of Konogakure no Sato. I never go back on my word that's just who I am.".

She smiled and said "I know I can count on you my son. Before I send you off I must inform you off all that's going to happen and I have a few gifts to give you.". He nodded as the two sat on the ground with him noticing that the ground around them is dry and noticed she placed a barrier around them. She saw this and said "I thought you might not have wanted to have this conversation standing in the rain." he nodded and proceeded to sit as she mimicked his actions.

She sighed and said "to begin with the reason of why I'm sending you to this new world is because, a powerful demon by the name trigon is going to attack that world sometime in the future with the assistance of some evil group who wishes to take control of the world. The people destined to stop them failed with him not only taking over that world but other worlds as well. With your strength assisting them not only would you stop him, but that evil group in addition."

He nodded while groaning as he said "Joy another take over the world group, you just love torturing me don't you?".

She gave a soft giggle and said "It's possible but I know you can do it. You mastered the Hiraishin which just so happened to be a bloodline you and your father hold. The only reason why he used the kunai is because the bloodline was incomplete with him but finished itself with you."

She outright laughed at his expression and said "the Hiraishin isn't a jutsu but a bloodline? In his notes it said it was a space-time ninjutsu?" She shook her head and said "no it allows them and anyone they are in direct contact with to transport from one location to another either at will or with a marker like your father was capable of."

He slumped and said "and just when I thought that I figured it out. Oh well, what are these gifts you were talking about mom?" She said "well I'm giving you the Sharingan including your Rinnegan which seemed to evolve due to you becoming a god/demon of course you must master these eyes before you use them to their fullest potential, and unlike the Sharingan of this world these don't have the effect of you having to kill someone you love or are close to be able to evolve it or transplant a new set of eyes to get the final form."

He nodded while she continued "the second gift is my collected and catalogued knowledge of jutsu, taijutsu, seals, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu.". His eyes grew wide at that but she pressed on and said "and the other's will be given when you reach the new world if your sure you want to go."

He nodded and said "of course I'm sure. I can't just sit on the sidelines when peoples lives are at stake. If I can help people I will do it within the best of my ability to do so.". She nodded and formed a passage to the new world showing a forest area.

She said as he started to step through the portal "also since your a high ranking demon and the only male god in that world your going to need a few wives.". He tripped as she said before it closed "Make sure to give me plenty of grand babies to spoil in the future son!" giggling all the while at his expression before vanishing.

* * *

**00 with Naruto 00**

Pain.

All he felt as he fell through the portal was searing ever blinding pain. He felt like his body was dipped in molten lava. His body shrank by how much he didn't know but he was aware his age dropped by a strong degree.

When he landed in the forest area he only caught the glimpse of one person in the area. A girl no older than five with long purple hair that went to the small of her back. Ash grey skin. And beautiful amethyst eyes. The only thing he could make out was the fact that she wore a purple cloak that was just a shade or two lighter than her hair. In Naruto's eyes she was one word. "Beautiful". When he promptly passed out.

* * *

**00 a few minutes ago in the mystery girl P.O.V 00**

*sigh* Another dull day dealing with the monks and my _mother_ at the monastery. Why the people here treat me like a disease I may never know. I walk down the halls of the Monastery, out the front door, down the street when something possessed me to look up.

when I did my eyes landed on the woods outside the walls of Citadel. Several thoughts hit me.

'_You should go and see what it is. oh oh oh it could be something fuuuunnnn!_' one thought said.

'_w-w-whatever I-I-it is could be dangerous maybe you shouldn't_' another says in the most quiet voice it could muster.

'_Go! I wanna see some action!_' another says with bravado.

'_I don't know _mommy _might be worried' _another said with sarcasm following the word mommy.

'_while I agree with the last one it could be a good idea to see what's wrong. For all we know someone could be hurt'_ the last voice said with intellectual tone

I sighed as my emotions seem to out weigh me and timid's votes by a fair margin. As I proceed to make a run through the streets I come closer to see the glow that has yet to die out. My and my other emotions continued to converse between one another through the whole run there on what it could be.

Brave said '_It could be a invader._' me and the other's rolled our eyes at the fact that out of all the likely situations that's the first she jumps too.

Timid said '_it might just be some random occurrence that will die out_' Wisdom and I felt that, that it couldn't be any more likely than brave's.

Happy said '_I don't know but it could be cool._' Everyone sighed at her round about way of thinking.

Knowledge being the only sensible one out of the group said '_it could be someone who got hurt and used some form of beacon in hopes of someone finding them_' that was a thought everyone had to agree to. But to me the only thing I could think of was that if this was a person that set off that light, then I hope I can heal them.

I can't remember how long I've been long I've been running or how far in to the forest. I just let the light be my guide as it dimmed when I was going in the wrong way, and brightened when I went in the right. Once I reached the center where the light was it began to fade till I saw a boy no older than I am if not a year older. He had long silver hair that went to his hips. on top of his head were a set of ears that could be found on a dog of some kind. He appeared to be alive since when I stepped his ears flicked towards me as if to catch the sound.

His clothes were in tatters. He wore a pair of black sweat pants with a pair of ten wolf tails of the same color of his hair if not darker draped over some cylindrical object attached to some rope with a slightly smaller scroll laying on top of it. I couldn't help but blush as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt of any kind. It also didn't help when all your emotions even the negative ones were commenting on how attractive he was, even rage to my consistent surprise. And his skin was a shock for me since nobody in Azarath had porcelain white skin. I mean sure there were people who had grey skin, black skin, hell even a rare blue or green every now and then. But never white.

When our eyes made contact I was given a chance to see his face all in all he had an immaculate appearance. He was lean, his face could easily be mistaken for a young woman's especially with his hair as long as it is. long eyelashes included. But his eyes are what hit me the most. They were a far contrast of mine. They were a beautiful grey with a red undertone. On his forehead was a chakra like my own except it was a obsidian stone with a red lining.

As the two of us held eye contact I began to notice that he appeared to be trying to focus his sight on he but when he did he whispered a single word that I heard clearly that made me blush '_beautiful_'. Not soon after that he passed out while I stood there with a strong blush on my face. I ran towards him to check his vitals and it appeared to me that he was hurt rather recently.

I rolled him over but I still couldn't help but blush I think it was permanently burned onto my face. For a six year old he had a physique many women older then me would hound him for. But it seemed to add to his immaculate appearance. His whisker marks were framed in sets of six three on each cheek they were surprisingly thick. His form was lithe and narrow adding onto his feminine appearance. Her emotions didn't really add as help to the situation.

Happy continued to say how handsome and cute he was. Timid and Brave and Wisdom were going on about him being so well sculpted. Even Rude and Rage were going on about the mysterious wolf boy's appeal. I had to agree with them which is a shock in my life since I never agree with them or they never agree with each other. Happy and Wisdom were pestering me to rub his whisker marks.

After enough pressure I caved and gently stroked his whiskers. When I brushed them I was surprised by three things one being that they aren't scars they're birth marks. Two the felt like they had a soft brush of fur that I couldn't seem to stop even if I wanted too...which I don't. And three the biggest thing is he started to purr...purr like some kind of animal but for him it was attractive. But I couldn't help but blush as he leaned into my touch unconsciously as the purring got louder.

Rage said '**_I hate everything and all but even I find that downright_ _adorable and cute._**' with a hint of glee which had everyone shocked.

Rude added '_I for once don't have anything rude or sarcastic to say about this the purring is just...Damn!_'

Knowledge '_If I had to guess judging from his appearance and the energy I'm sensing says he's an Ōkami and Azarathean like us and something else but it's hard to pin point_'

Raven said '_wow something you don't know knowledge pinch me I'm dreaming_' her thoughts dripping with sarcasm.

Knowledge shot back '_I only know what you do smartass. So if your implying that I'm stupid then what does that say about you._'

Only Brave seemed to catch onto the beautiful comment the mysterious boy made and said '_u-uh am I the only one who caught on to that beautiful comment he made?' _Everyone froze at that except Happy.

Happy she was bouncing around frantically as she said '_Yes Yes that cutie did! And though if anyone else would have said it we would have ripped their arms off then beat them with it but I might not mind if he did. It seems rage wouldn't mind either._'

I would have commented until several scars became visible to me a hole the size of a person's fist just a little above his heart. And several cuts and stab wounds, one of the most visible was one that went from his collar bone down all the way to his left heel. There were more but those were less visible. Faded with time. The only thing I could think of was how could he get so many scars for someone so young.

I began to heal the fresh injuries he had gained when I heard the young man groan.

* * *

**00 Naruto P.O.V 00**

"Ugh" Mom could have told me the transformation would have been painful who knows how long I've been out. I wonder who that pretty girl was earlier. Most likely a figment of my imagination. I tried to sit up but a voice rang out to me '_you should stay still your still hurt_'. At that my eye's snapped wide open as for the second today as I came face to face with a beautiful girl.

I thought to myself '_ugh...I had to have my father's luck and shy away from girls in the village...though it didn't help when like my father I became one of Konoha's most wanted_ _bachelors_'

I could have sworn I heard a chuckle in my head for a moment but i'll catalog that for later. After staring at each other for a moment I asked as politely as possible "um where am I? If you don't mind my asking?" I didn't want to my first meeting with someone.

She stared at me for a moment as if to see if I was joking, it was hard to read her expression since she seemed to lack expression/emotion. Once she realized she asked me "Your not from here are you? I guess...I can tell you, your in a forest in Azarath.".

Again I stared at her blankly which I guess she began to get annoyed with as she groaned and said "It's a dimension parallel to Earth. Here we use a energy source called chakra where we can use it to heal "_medical ninjutsu_" pardon?"

I repeated myself "Medical ninjutsu, the art of healing. If I had to guess there are other forms of ninjutsu as well. Like maybe seals, offensive magic, and the like?". She just stared at me with wide eyes that sparkled making me chuckle.

She must have heard me when she cleared her throat trying to hid her blush. She asked me with narrow eyes "How do you know all of that if your not from around here?"

* * *

**00 mysterious girl P.O.V 00**

He knew about chakra and some of the arts that's amazing! But how if he isn't from here no other place knows of it? When I asked him how he knew of it he said "_I may not be from here but my mother was, she lived as an adult outside Azarath you see. She taught a few minor things like chakra and what it could be used for. She didn't really capitalize on it. A few years ago I was attacked she saved be but not at the cost of her life. She used a spell to transport me but I had to find my own way here_"

When he said his mother died saving him our(my and my emotions) hearts went out to him. To grow up so young without his mother. I decided to ask his name and he said "_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...Hehe sorry I'm kinda used to the Japanese way of introducing oneself. It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But you can just call me Naruto, nice to me cha!_"

He gave an eye-squinting grin that made me think he was a fox for some reason maybe due to the whisker marks. It's weird but if anyone else were to do what he is I would have thought they were weird, but it seems to fit.

When he asked me for my name I proceeded to ask why when he said "_It's customary to give ones name after someone has done the same_". I won't lie he's rather polite for someone so young. I decided to humor him and introduced myself "My name is Rachel Roth but you can just call me Raven"

* * *

**00 Normal P.O.V 00**

He cracked a big smile and said "It's nice to meet you Raven-chan! Now you were describing Azarath right?".

She just stared at him for a moment before scowling and said "first off it's raven. Secondly I was Azarath as I said before is a dimension parallel to Earth. We have the use of chakra which you seem to have a grip on".

"You following me?" She said with a raised eyebrow. He nodded again with a large smile and said "Yea I understand, but if this is a parallel dimension then does that mean there is a means of crossing between the two worlds?".

She paused for a moment and said with a shrug "Yes there is. Though where it is I don't know. But we must get you some medical attention I took care of the minor injuries but we gotta deal with the major ones"

He nodded and said "lead the way Rae-chan! My trust is in your hands!".

She scowled again but sighed knowing he wasn't going to stop with the nickname (not that she hated it). Naruto thought '_She's a quite one but she seems nice to get along with_' '_no doubt about it_'.

He jolted making her look at him she asked "What's wrong?" a hint of concern in her voice. He shook his head and said "When I was thinking I could have sworn I heard something"

She raised an eyebrow and said "something? you can tell me when we reach the medics" He nodded and continued to follow along side her. But oddly enough to him he could feel the fresh sense of negativity that reminded him of his time in the leaf when he was a child.

But the thing that got him was it wasn't aimed at him no it was aimed at his new friend/guide he thought '_This reminds me of when I was young but what could she have done to deserve this. She doesn't seem bad or look like she's done anything wrong?_'

Once again the voice rang in his head and said '_maybe you two have something in_ _common_' He shook his head subtly trying to clear his mind of the secondary voice though this didn't go from the ever observant eyes of Raven

The time they took to get there seemed like forever as they walk to the medic. He would hear insults aimed at her silently '_it's the demon spawn_' '_how could the council allow her to roam free_' '_the demon kidnapped that poor boy_'.

He was thankful that his hair reached his hips as his tails blended in with his hair if not slightly and his ears just seemed like he retained some of his spikey hair if for only those two points but that didn't stop him from growling silently at the people around him as he had flashbacks of his first childhood

Again this didn't escape the ears of the empathy as she felt the anger roll off of him and wonder to herself and her emoticlones '_why is he growling he can't hear them can he?_'

Brave shrugged and said '_it's a possibility he does have wolf demon in_ _him_'

Knowledge said '_He might be angry at how they're glaring at us, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked us sometime soon_'

Rage remarked '**_How would he know our_ _pain_**'

Timid said quietly '_h-he m-might know I-I'm sorry_'

Rude said '_heh if he does he isn't as adorably dense as he appears_'

She just sighed and thought that she would find out when they reached the medic to check him out which she was already doing much to her emoticlones joy though Naruto knew this due to his keen sight he couldn't help but chuckle

Once the duo finally reached the medic's center the receptionist at the front saw a slightly pale boy with a minor tan and a pair of adorable whiskers she had to resist the urge to scream cute and rub them but when she saw Raven she said "What do you want _girl_ you may be welcomed in the temple but your not welcomed here go home" spiting the word girl like it left a horrible taste in her mouth

Raven may have tried to hide it but due to his training as a shinobi caught the shiver of fear run through her. He got in front of her raising his killer intent lightly enough yet still caused the air to vibrate around him in a small radius of five miles only alerting the passerby's to their presence which caused many to sweat

He said with a smile yet his eyes held no kindness only rage that was building up in him through the entire walk and said "Actually madam I was injured when Raven-chan here found me in the woods. You see my mother was born here but left and married my father and gave birth to me. She and I were running to a safe point to where we could get away, but she was already nearing death and my injuries were to severe to get me to the portal on my own strength. She used the last of her energy and sent me here"

He paused lightly pushing the ki higher and said "if it weren't for her and what healing skills she has I would be dead now. I would like it if you didn't treat my friend so poorly 'k?" His scary '_give the wrong answer and I'll make death look like a mercy killing_' face She nodded rapidly which caused the Ki to evaporate leaving those around them in a puddle of their own sweat

Raven thought '_why is he defending me?_'

Rage said annoyed with her constant questions '**_Maybe when you two get alone you can ask him. Shit this is the seventh time at least you've asked us. We. Aren't._ _Him_**'

The other emotions nodded in agreement making her sigh as they were lead into an examination room. It took forty-five minutes to diagnose he had three cracked ribs, two puncture wounds and two broken ribs. To be honest to the medics the doctor was curious as to how he was alive to which he answered with a '_Raven-chan used what little healing she knew to mend some wounds_'

The doctor nodded and said she would be back in a moment leaving the two demons alone in an uncomfortable silence. Raven was the first to break it asking "why?"

He looked towards her and said "Why what Raven-chan?"

She shook her head and said "why are you being nice to me better yet why were you defending me against the medic and growling at the people in the streets!?"

He just looked at her and smiled though pained and strained after a moment and said "It's simple Raven, I lived a life similar to how you are blamed for something you didn't do or weren't a willing participant in the events that had transpired"

As he said this he continued to lure in Raven and her emotions who saw the look of pain reflect on his face from the screen in Raven's mind. The only thought on all of their minds are '_what could you have gone through to have such a look Naruto?_'

He continued as if he read their thoughts "Where I'm from I was hated, beaten and abused due to an attack on my village the same day of my birth. It went from the glares you just received to a well thrown bottle or hard/sharp object. Parents even told their children to avoid me at all cost or join in on the attacks. On my birthday it wasn't any better" As he said this she gasped bringing a hand to cover her mouth

He paused as he took a long exhale the years of pain he experienced evident on his face he said as his eyes turned a darker color "On my birthday I was chased by mobs, I would try to run but they would always find me before I could get home. Several times I've looked death in the face just for him to tell me your not ready yet"

He stared at the wall with a emotionless expression as he recounted the moments before he was accepted in a morbid silence letting the young girl across from him to digest what she was told.

After what seemed like hours he said "take a guess Raven. Why did my home glare at me like they do you? Why was I treated like a monster for something I wasn't even old enough to comprehend?"

The more he spoke the more she thought '_like me he's hated for something out of his control. He's glared at like me? And he had the familiar energy around him...He's a_' she stopped as she and her emotions caught onto the final conclusion of his story

"your a demon like me aren't you?" She said silently unsure of how to take this information. He gave a small smile while tapping the tip of his nose and said "ding ding ding give this beautiful young lady a medal for getting the answer in one. Her prize the full history of my life before I came here one day in the future"

She raised an eyebrow at that remark full history of his life '_he can't be any older than I am a year or two older how much history could a six year old have?_'

She cataloged that bit of information away for a later time to ask or for him to ask about her to rebuttal when the doctor returned and said "well mr...I didn't catch your name young man?"

He chuckled and said "Well ma'am my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto at your service. Now you were saying?"

She nodded and said "oh yes well your free to go young man but you should take it easy. Though it seems you don't have any records here in Azarath as far as I can see. Do you have any where to stay?"

He nodded his head and said "Yes I have a small hut to stay at that will suffice for the moment mrs?"

She giggled much to Raven's unknown ire and said "Monroe is fine Naruto"

He nodded and said "Yes thank you Monroe-san I should be fine thank you."

She nodded and walked off once again leaving the two young demons alone again when Raven said "You don't have a home. Why did you lie?"

He looked her in the eye and said "Well I do have a home it just isn't built here in the city and a prepare at your leisure sort of home"

She just raised an eyebrow in suspicion and said "why don't you show me then? There is still so much that isn't known about you"

He chuckled and said "Alright right follow me back out to the woods I just gotta get my scrolls back"

She nodded and said "Fine just hurry up I've got stuff I gotta deal with" again he nodded and rushed to wherever the doctor placed his belongings

Once he got his belongings he and Raven once again made their way towards the forest where she first found him

He grabbed the moderate sized scroll and said to her from behind him "You might want to step back a bit I don't want you to get caught in the backlash"

Not questioning him she nodded and took a good twenty paces back till she was in the tree line. From where she stood it was a good distance away but she saw some elaborate markings on the inside of the seal

He started performing weird hand gestures making her wonder '_what is he doing and what is with those hand gestures I've never seen those before?_'

Knowledge said _'we're just gonna have to wait and ask when he's finished_' Raven nodded and waited in silence as he finish the long line of gestures as he said "unseal!"

before she could take a step forward a large plume of smoke followed by a huge gust of wind caused her to lose her footing for a moment making her cover her eyes in the process. When she was sure she could look again there was Naruto holding the same scroll from earlier and to her surprise a Estate of some sort that had a swirl insignia at the door.

He turned to her and said "Care to come in for some tea I'm sure you have a few questions to ask?"

She nodded and followed him in thinking to herself '_why do I feel like my life is about to change_' the other emoticlones could only shrug wondering the same thing.

As they walked into the Estate Naruto announced as he stepped to the side "welcome to my humble abode Raven-chan"

She to say the least was in awe by the inside of the home. It had a moderate sized love seat that would fit for two comfortably. The Couch next to it was a moderate sized black sued couch that formed a u-shape that could several people could lie head to feet respectively.

In front of it was a decent HD Plasma screen television mounted on the wall above a old school fireplace. Next to the Tv was a picture of a man that looked like Naruto but minus the whisker marks and instead of the long silver hair was a head of spiky sun-kissed blond hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. The woman he had his arms around looked more like Naruto especially with the feminine physique. She had the same eyes as Naruto and hair color and length.

'_must be his parent's he looks like a mix of both of them...They look so happy_' Raven thought as she continued to look around

As he continued to show her around they came across several bedrooms each with their own bathroom. Outside of those rooms were three bathrooms. A library of sorts big enough to hold the Azarathean library.

The kitchen was rather large, as was the dinning room though it looked like it wasn't used in some time. She then noticed a large door with a complex scrolling on the door making her wonder what was in it.

On the wall next to the love seat was a guitar. After the tour she turned to him and asked "How did you do all this it shouldn't be possible?"

He grinned and said "chakra. What I used was the sealing arts which lets you use a variety of things like barriers, traps, explosives, etc..."

If it were possible her eyes were widened beyond description she thought '_how is it that the monks never knew of these arts?!_'

She repeated her thought and his reply was "It's rather simple raven-chan. The sealing arts are a rather difficult and equally dangerous art to learn and so few master"

"Why is that Naruto?" Raven inquired wondering how it was so difficult drawing some squiggles. He smiled and said "it's dangerous because you need a high mastery in caligraphy for example"

He pulled out an explosive seal and said "this here is an explosive seal. The stronger the grade of paper and the design of the seal the stronger the explosion. If you screw up the seal by the tiniest margin it will cost you mainly by blowing up on you"

She gulped and nodded her head understanding what me now meant by difficult to learn but knowledge wanted to inquire more as to the intricacy of seals and said "what do you mean so few master?"

He scratched the back of his head and replied "well what I mean is that when it comes to seals it's like doing a puzzled blind folded. To some the script for the seals don't click as well for some as it does for others. For example I take to seals like a fish in water where I was making high quality barrier fail-safe seals at the age of five where the person who taught my father couldn't do the same till he was in his late forties"

She just stared at him and wondered '_what exactly is he, for him to understand something so complex and make it look easy and to say a full grown adult with more experience took longer to learn the same?_'

Brave asked '_maybe you should ask if he could train__ you_'

Before she could rebuttal Knowledge said '_I must agree with the brute, were in our second year at the temple learning from them and we are being held back. People who started the same year as us are already farther ahead_'

She heard the other emotions in her head and oddly enough a soft voice cooing to her about being close to him. She made sure to catalog that for later to investigate and asked him if he could train her.

He asked "For what reason would you use what I teach you?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked "what do you mean?". He sighed and said "I learn all of this all the arts to protect the people I care about not for something like senseless violence. So tell me Raven what is your reason for wanting to learn?"

That put her in a stump she was just interested in the arts and wanted to learn but that made her think what would by her reason. Everyone hates her but him, even her mother doesn't like her.

He was the only one to be willing to be around her and to make her feel comfortable with herself. The two of them even shared a similar pain and felt a strange warmth from him even that strange emotion that keeps talking about him in a odd light.

That feel only seems to persist whenever he's around even though she just met him. She had this desire to be there for him. After a while she said "I guess...I guess it's to protect what I care about"

He nodded and said "Excellent we can begin your training tomorrow since it's late but quick question where is your mom isn't she worried?"

She just frowned in retaliation and said "She couldn't care less about my well being seeing as she's the head of the temple"

He frowned and thought '_note to self have a strong talk with her in the future_'. He smiled and said "well then I guess your just going to have to stay here then. That way we don't have to waste time for you to walk here to train. We can start bright and early tomorrow"

She nodded as she yawned and said "alright but where will I sleep?" He chuckled and said "your welcome to take my bed I can sleep on the couch till we can get your room set up"

Again she nodded and headed up to bed but stopped at the top of the stairs and said "Thanks for everything...Naruto-kun"

He chuckled and said "I guess things are going to get really interesting"

* * *

**Hyoton: Hey folks first chapter and I feel this maybe an interesting story. I'm going to make a few things known for the first like two-three chapters will be with them growing up in Azarath. He is gonna take over her training and teach her and the girls in the harem the use of chakra and the shinobi arts to an extent. I started them off young and had them separate at a later time.**

**Also I will be doing a poll as to a departing gift Raven gives him something one from each emoticlone of her and herself in general later on after the second chapter.**

**thanks goes to my beta reader and re-writer Namikaze09**


	3. The start of training

**Hyoton: Sup folks I wanted to thank you all for the positive thoughts and reviews on the first chapter nad wanted to announce that the last girl in the group will be Cheshire anyway on with the show**

**P.S. I do not own teen titans or Naruto save for the jutsu they use everything else is owned by Kishimoto (Naruto) Glen Murakami and Sam Register (Teen Titans)**

* * *

_'thoughts_' thoughts or raven/Naruto's emoticlones save for rage/fury

_"flashback"_flashbacks

_**"Bullshit!" Rage/Fury or flat out**__**pissed**_

* * *

"Again! Give me forty more punches and kicks each limb!" Naruto shouted to the young empath as he oversaw her training like always have for the last three months. During those three months a lot has happened especially for the young wolf demon. Word has spread about his residence in Azarath and his association with his new friend Raven. The first month the monks wanted '_Demanded_' to speak with them. When they received the news Raven was hesitant which was understandable since the head of the temple was her _mother_ Arella Roth. That was a moment that Naruto had to chuckle at

* * *

_**00 flashback 00**_

_"Naruto?" Raven asked as she walk beside him as through the temple to the council chambers_

_"Hmm...What's up Raven-chan? Something wrong?" He asked his voice and faced filled with worry_

_Over the two months he's been a resident of Azarath he changed his clothing from his time in the elemental nations to something a bit practical for training and recreation. He wore black slipper like shoes with red and white lining, his pants were black with three belts the one around his waist was a grey wrap that had a red x across the front of the belt. The other two belts were hanging off the sides of his waist both had a white wolf tail at the ends of them and cleverly one large one was disguised as a his ten. He wore a black and grey tunic that had a sort of lotus design at the end of the shirt that was left open at the front save for a emblem holding it close at the top and at the back was a design of a grey wolf running below a moon. On his arms were a form of gauntlet went up to his elbow. (1)_

_Raven still wore her clothing from when they last met save for when they're training. She said "Aren't you worried that the temple's monks might be up to something Naru? I mean they aren't necessarily kind towards me and I don't want them to farm you by association?"_

_He smiled at her even though she doesn't make it visibly known to anyone she cares about him deeply yet she can't find what this feeling is she still makes it known that she worries for him. He said as her held her tightly making her blush "aw Rea-chan does love me oh I love you too Rae"_

_She shoved him off of her and said "Stupid this is serious I don't want you to get hurt" the last part she said quietly making him smile appreciatively and kiss her forehead making her blush and said "Rea I know your afraid of what might happen but you gotta remember I'm stronger than I look. You don't gotta worry I won't leave you"_

_She smiled as they stopped at the door making her sweat a bit till he placed his hand on her shoulder as he said "Besides when have I ever taken shit from other's?" _

_She honestly had to pause knowing that he was right on that concept. Whenever it came to people pissing him off was something that most never mentally recovered from even her emotions save for rage, brave and oddly happy shook in fear...Rage she was a purring mess same for the other two making her fight down a blush but nodded to her wolf friend and said "just...be careful okay?"_

_He smiled at her and nodded saying "yea I'll be careful Rea-chan now lets go and get this over with the sooner we deal with these guys the quicker we can get back to your tor-training hehe"_

_She had to suppress a shiver as he said training. His idea of training was an inhuman amount of physical exercises, a full three hours of chakra control training and a introductory course on fuinjutsu on of the introductions were on the self adapting gravity and resistance seals, element protection seals to defend against someone using elemental attacks. It was the first time she ever wanted to cry for her mother._

_Once the two of them steeled their nerves they walked into the council room to see a large archaic domain of a old fashioned renaissance Library. Inside the renaissance-esque domain were several stands that reached from one wall all the way to the other making Naruto sweat drop and think '__please don't tell me this isn't like the leaf where they got someone who has a monster sized ego I pray not__'. Everything was deftly silent to the point to where Naruto's enhanced hearing could hear each and everyone of their heartbeats making him wonder when someone is gonna say something._

_After a half hour of the monks just staring at them Naruto coughed and said "is there a reason you summoned us or is this just a huge waste of time? I mean if it is we can just go, because some fucker decided to send a messenger to my home and say the council DEMANDED to see us at five in the morning! So if this meeting was a waste of time someone is gonna die!"_

_The ki and youkai in the air was terrifying to everyone but Raven who found comfort in the demonic energy wrapping around her like a blanket. He said with his voice enhanced frightening everyone minus Raven **"Well Someone going to say something?"** _

_The monk on the left said with little bravery he could muster "w-wel-well w-w-we h-heard that someone unknown to the populace of Azarath was causing problems and his 'acquaintance' following closely behind him" he said accusingly while saying acquaintance with disdain _

_Naruto scoffed and said while his voice is no longer demonic is still as cold as the arctic winds "Well if you got your facts straight you would also know that the person who ran the clinic was being a dick. When Raven found me I was injured pretty badly and the medic refused to treat my wounds with Raven in my presence. All I did was give a verbal lashing after he disrespected Raven-chan"_

_"Raven-chan? don't tell me your close with this-this thing!" Another councilor practically shouted moronically invoking Naruto's rage unleashing a focused blast of KI solely on that man when he saw a look of pain strike raven's face while her mother looked on condescendingly _

_He said **"Now I know you didn't call Raven-chan a thing did you? I know you and the people on this council are not that suicidal?****"** _

_They all shook their heads quickly making him lessen the KI slightly while keeping his false sweet smile as Raven's mother said "Now ummm I don't think we got your name?"_

_He kept the smile which continued to say 'watch where you tread' and said "I do believe it's common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone's in exchange madam"_

_She nodded and said "Pardon me my name is Arella Roth head of the temple and you are?"_

_He growled silently which didn't go unnoticed by those present as he said "Ah your Raven-chan's Mother, I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"_

_Arella said "may I ask why the unneeded hostility Naruto-san?" _

_He scoffed and said "I don't like women who hate their own children for something that they weren't responsible for. To be honest you and everyone in this chamber and out are fools and ignorant one's at that"_

_A nun to her right asked with a scowl marred on her face"and how are we ignorant child"_

_"You blame Raven-chan for something she didn't do? you treat Raven as if she is the one who did the rape in the first place. A mother is supposed to love and nurture and protect her children and yet queeny there hasn't done shit for her daughter. She has only gotten her the bare minimum of her training. And the fact that she has told me she's been kicked out of her home and by orders to not let her into any establishment" He said his anger growing higher till everyone started to see a faint silhouette of a four legged figure behind him with ten tails_

_Arella said "What but I never authorized such orders?" quickly realizing the slip up as Naruto barked out "HA so it's true you kicked out your own daughter to fend for herself her with a meager education in any of the arts here to defend herself? Yet you can't defend yourself from trigon as he 'took advantage' of you?"_

_Her eyes narrowed and said "What do you mean by that?"_

_He smirked and said "well it makes me think. You someone who has enough strength to handle trigon while mind you was in his human form with little power to at least restrain you for a moment from what I hear. Yet everyone here simply believed that you got raped? Either the people here are simple or your a better actress than you are a nun lady"_

_He sighed and said as she began to fume "So this is what's going to happen Raven is going to be staying with me from this point on permanently, your going to take away the ban from preventing raven to purchase anything if I get word that she has been overcharged for the simplest of things or given rotten produce I will come down here and raze the place to non-existence. And I will take over her training seeing as you and everyone here are utter failures seeing as they refuse to properly train her"_

_Arella asked "And what right do you have?"_

_He focused on her and raised his Youkai causing his ten tails to flair out and said " 'Cause I am Naruto Uzumaki Nami-Fucking-kaze and I am a Mother fucking Biju!"_

_He put his hand on Raven's shoulder and Hiraishin'd them out of the room leaving a group of shaken people as they looked in his eyes that promised to keep his word._

* * *

**_00 flashback over 00_**

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind when he heard "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun? You must have been thinking pretty hard"

Even though the two of them are together he wanted to hold out on the physical aspect of the relationship till they were older since they were no older than ten (I elevated their age). He smiled and wrapped his tails around her waist causing her to be dragged into his lap and said with a mock glare "Was that supposed to be a mock at my intelligence love?"

She pulled an innocent look on her sweat ridden form and said "I don't know what you mean oh _all knowing_ Juubi-_sama_"

Thought they didn't to the actual act they did flirt constantly when alone and kissed or made-out and bathed together. When he was up one night after training late she asked him to honestly tell her his past which he was hesitant about but relented in telling her everything from his birth to his existence here in Azarath which made her open up knowing he would defeat her father

She still wore the leotard with the long-sleeves and pants but that was for public wear for training she would wear pants similar to Naruto's with a muscle shirt hugged her developing frame and low b-cup as the hem of the shirt was tucked into the jeans all in navy blue and black with a bit of red lining. Her hair goes to her lower back with a long white streak going through it.

He growled and said "oh now you've done it!"

before she could make a remark she was flipped onto her back with her arms above her head as Naruto brought his head to her neck and said "You should know better than to toy with a wolf Raven while docile in their domain doesn't mean they won't get aggressive"

* * *

_**00 small lime folks 00**_

he went from her neck to her lips softly making her moan as she tried to mesh into him but stayed out of her reach as he hovered over her his knee firmly pressed into her core causing her to moan again as she wrapped her arms now freed from his grip around his neck

He mentally smirked as he licked her lips making her part them letting his tongue invade her exploring her mouth as her tongue reciprocated making her pull him down closer

After what seemed like hours they separated regaining their breath as he brought his face down to her neck as his hands trailed down from her bare shoulders down slowly down her sides to come to a rest at her hips eliciting a barely concealed shiver of pleasure

He said huskily in her ear while nibbling on her ear making her breath harder and her heart pound "What's the matter Raven-hime you feeling okay?"

He trailed a line of kisses and soft bites from her pale ashen neck to her collar bone making her squeeze her eyes shut and moan louder her core heat up higher beyond her control with her only thoughts to claim him as she succeeded in her effort of feeling herself against him

He trailed his right hand down from her hip into her self soaked pants rubbing her exterior through her underwear getting a gasp from herself making her legs part letting him get closer to her letting him have more leverage slipping a finger into her cavern as she screams silently making her back arc

He quickened the pace as she started to moan his name louder making him smile to himself

as she said quietly "n-Naruto-k-kun I'm...I'm gonna!"

* * *

_**00 limes over folks 00**_

before she reached her finish Naruto stopped short making her eyes snap open and whine disapprovingly

He said his head still in the crook of her neck and said "Sorry hime but that's what happens when you mess with the Juubi"

getting up he make his way over to the house from their training ground whistling and said as he peaked his head from out the door "I'll heat up the bath for you okay?"

I could only nod weakly as my body continued to burn from his earlier pleasurable minstrations on my person making the others laugh as I growled out in frustration

I thought to myself '_haha very funny now can one of you heal me my body is numb from his touch god I love that man_'

Brave said '_I just don't see why you don't take him to his room or ours and lay him_' Happy and timid nodded

'_Or at the least ask him to sleep with us from here on nightmares from our bastard father or no_' Knowledge muttered with love

* * *

_**00 Raven P.O.V 00**_

'_Damn he really knows how to get me god I want him_' I thought to myself as I watched the person I love the sole person to be there for me through everything I've experienced here walk into I guess it's _our_ home since I live with him and am in a romantic relationship with him besides the...

'_ssssseeeeeexxxxxx?!_' Happy and brave said in a sing-song manner making my already heated body radiate even more heat I swear I heard a tree get uprooted that's like the eighth time this month

'_Can't blame you or us for loving him. He defends us loves us and treats us with appreciation_' Knowledge said in her know it all tone

"_**Yea and the fact that he has the physique to make any girl which it has weak in the**** knees**_" Rage said after Naruto helped me learn to get her to calm down and taught her how to use her demonic power or as he calls it '_youkai_' completely expelling my father from her destroying his connection proof of my own demonic blood would be the whit streaks in my hair

'_He truly is a wonderful and loving mate_' timid said with rude nodding in agreement

'_It's wonderful we have such an amazing man but from what you've read in his study strong beings like him need more than one mate but I know we will get along with him...**as long as they know we're the top bitch and bares his children first then and we get along with them then I've got no problem**_' Love said with Rage quickly adding her two cents

though she-they make a solid point we've been with him the longest if anyone gives him a kid first it's me but with these horny bitches ogling my man like Naruto does when I make Ramen

'_that wouldn't be so if you lay your claim on him now before these girls get desperate Raven_' love said as she and the other emoticlones felt Raven still try and fail at calming down her sustained orgasm

Raven said weakly '_No I promised Naruto that we wouldn't do any of that till we were older_' another shudder ran through her making her moan and said as a forethought '_now can one of you at least heal my body he kinda made me numb_'

Brave said trying to get her motivated '_One Rae he's at least in his twenties even though he's ten. but I__ will if you get the pole out our well shaped ass and ask if you can sleep with him from now on_'

Once I managed to get up I checked my ass and said '_okay while I won't deny that fact that it is nice firm and still growing rather shapely but why bring it into discussion and why are you all even badgering me about Naruto? You were all fine with me doing things at my own pace even timid growled at me and purred looking at him from the time we took a dip in the lake that's not normal for her_'

I could feel the heat in my core cool as I muttered getting my balance shakily "At least I have a reason to change clothes" noticing the huge wet stain in the crotch

'_It's because of a few reason Raven 1) He's our un-official mate till we do the actual act 2) we love him as much as you but lets face it you've kissed every now and then cuddle when watching t.v. and he even sleeps with you when you have those nightmares from your father which you've purged and 3) which can't be stressed enough YOUR HITTING YOUR MATING CYCLE GIRL!_' knowledge roared into my ear

my ears were ringing as I groaned softly and replied '_okay first owwww! second I know it's mating season why do you think I've been doing it myself for so long hell since we've been around him his scent alone flares my desires though him doing this to me doesn't help my problem_'

_**"Then if you want to wait then at least do things orally then hell in terms of demons age your old enough for that so in the eyes of humans it's frowned upon but with demons it's an everyday thing but just sleep with him and no not 'sleep' with him"**_Rage remarked

As I walked towards the house and up the stairs I respond '_I know but damn it I don't want to rush things you know?_'

Knowledge sighed and said '_look raven lets be truthful you've staved off your heat either from self ministrations or your make out sessions with him but at the most you've got a year two years max before you go feral and take him whether your ready or_ not_'_

I groaned in both frustration and pleasure hearing the bath water running making me think appreciatively '_I love that man but fine I'll talk to him about this okay if he is willing to help me stave off my feral desires till I'm ready to reciprocate okay?_'

they all nodded in my head and saw Naruto without his shirt showing his scars and two particularly long scars going parallel with each other as they go down his sides from the collar bone to the heels of his feet I know I shouldn't be staring but I love him and his body

He turned to me and said "Well your bath is all heated up Rea enjoy yourself" giving me a kiss as he walked out the door

* * *

**00 Regular P.O.V 00**

"Man what to cook for dinner tonight?" Naruto said aloud as he walked towards his room to take a bath at his bedroom shower

'_when are you gonna claim your mate boss?_' a voice in his head said

he got in the shower after it reached the appropriate temperature and said '_I told you temperance when she is ready to I will accept I won't force her_'

After the first month of Naruto staying in Azarath he was pulled into his mindscape to meet several doppelgängers of him in different clothes and colors. Red was Fury, blue was joy, white was temperance (virtue), grey was sadness, green was wisdom, black was vengeance. There were several other's but they tend to keep to themselves

Anyways temperance said '_I know king and that's why she loves you, you honor and respect women_'

He chuckled as he rinsed out his hair of the soap and thought '_I can't help but wonder when the cycle starts I want to be prepared to keep me from jumping Raven-chan_'

wisdom said adjusting his glasses '_you've got two years before your will breaks and jump her even thought you two do your recreational activities that sates your lust for each other for a moment_'

Naruto nodded and said '_thanks wisdom any suggestion as to what to make for dinner?_'

as soon as those words left his lips every emotion in his mind roared voicing what he should make and arguments going on between an emotions polar opposites as they clash sometimes in three person brawls

He sighed and tuned them out leaving his bathroom using a combination of katon (fire release) and futon (wind release) to dry off as his body began to radiate steam

he placed on some baggy black sweatpants that barely hung at his waist drooping slightly with a grey muscle shirt tucked into the pants

As he walked downstairs he heard Raven still splashing around in the tub across from his room meaning she was still bathing he thought '_Raven's mastered the intermediate physical training schedule earlier than I had anticipated, Now I gotta get her real training regimen set up...what all will I need?_'

his body on auto-pilot he made three clones to prepare a decent midnight dinner he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his thoughts

'_I'm gonna need to pick her a fighting style or two to learn she learned how to use a large number of combat weapons meaning should her powers no longer work she would be able to defend herself. I've already trained her in seals at the Uzumaki level she would be a high chuunin-low jounin. Her Stamina is while not as high as mine is still something to be amazed with. Tactics and strategy She can give a nara for their money but that doesn't mean she's the best. I've refrained from teaching her the excessive ninjutsu till her control and reserves were high enough including her youkai to train her in youjutsu. Now with her reserves in terms of a tailed beast which I feel if I mark her will become one will be as strong as the eight or seven tails but she has amazed me to no end thus far she might have more than me now it's been a while since I've checked. I'll train her in her elemental manipulation when I figure out her affinity_'

he felt something supple and firm press into his back as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist he said "Hey raven-hime what's up?"

She kissed the back of his neck as she stroked his cheek with her thumb making him go rigid and purr uncontrollably he thought '_I purr even thought i'm a wolf...I will never understand myself_'

Raven said in his ear "What are you doing Naru-kun? this is the second time in a single day I've gotten the better of you...are you okay?"

He smiled and said "Yea it's just that we've gotten your basic training up to the point to where your ready for the real training in the chamber you remember what I said on the chamber right?"

he felt her nod as she responded knowingly with a smile "of course the chamber in the room is a training ground created by your mother that bends space and time to flow differently outside of the flow of the world around it to be either faster or slower. For example if you wanted to slow time down in there a year in there would be a month or two outside. Or in Reverse...right Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and said "That's right for the week after next we will spend four months in the chamber which will be two years in there alright? Although my mom seemed kinda of vague as to certain things like how we would age if were outside of the worlds control of time"

She smiled and said "okay so what all will I be learning from my _sensei_?" she said teasingly

He handed her the papers and waited for her to respond while thinking with his emoticlones '_three...**twoooo**...oneeeeeee_'

"What is all of this the gravity and resistance seals are going to be advanced by four levels?!" '_zero_'

He smiled and said "well love the chambers gravity is already greater than earth's by three times. Thanks to your demonic blood the your already body is going to adjust to the difference in gravity"

He turned around to see her wearing a one of his oversized white shirts that hung off one shoulder that came just bellow the hip giving him a peak at her red panties with her seeing this she said "something you like _Na-ru-To-Kun_" teasingly lifting the hem of the shirt giving him more of a view of her underwear

He growled lightly grabbing her waist pulling her towards himself saying "always do but dinner is ready so lets eat made your favorite to celebrate your completion of your basic training even in the arts the _monks_ teach"

Raven knows her lover in all but the actual act is easy to forgive but the monks and by extension her mother are in the '_shit list_' with her father at the second position of the list her mother taking first and the monks third

She asked why her mother take first yet her _father _was second his answer was '_even though he is a monster who ruined your life he did one good thing that made him okay in my book by a degree...he made you my dark angel_' those were the words that got the two of them together

They ate in comfortable silence watched a few movies cozied up on the couch till they decided to turn in but to Naruto the entire time they were spending together it seemed like something was on her mind like she was apprehensive about something

as they reached their rooms he said "night raven sleep well love" as he kissed her about to go into his room when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as she said "Naruto-kun can I sleep with you from here on? I-I-I can't sleep without you near me anymore"

He smiled as he turned around to face having to look down slightly since the top of her head came to his chin making their height difference with Naruto being 4'9 as she was 4'7-4'6

He brought his hand to her chin tilting her head up and said "Of course you don't have to ask Raven-chan you know that"

bringing her lips closer he kissed her briefly and said "lets get to bed okay love?" She buried her head in his chest and nodded walking into the bedroom laying down in the large king sized bed with her head laying on his chest directly over his heart listening to it beat lightly as if she was listening to a soft symphony.

He stroked her head gently and said "Good night Raven-hime see you in the morning"

She looked up and said "g'night Naru-kun see you in the morning"

* * *

_**00 week overview 00 **_

_Over the week the two spent it just relaxing and helping Raven adjust to her body's adjustments to the gravity and resistance seals since he had her deactivate them. Thanks to those seals she can run as fast as Lee could with his weight's on and half as fast as he can without them and while her strength isn't as far as Tsunade's she can still destroy a decent sized building with minor injury to herself. But with the **Shadow Clone **training method which they found out like Naruto doesn't suffer the mental overload and uses them as a boon in her training in the medical field. While she can't heal virtually anything like Tsunade once could she can heal anything up to a removed limb which came in handy when Naruto was training he accidentally removed his hand...Don't ask she just laughed at his mistake for the rest of the week._

* * *

**_00 the next week 00_**

as the sunlight shown through the curtains and across the room the two demon's shared for an entire week. As the rays bent across the room they struck the new lord of the Biju making him groan blinking blearily and irritably thinking '_one day I will destroy the sun even if it kills me_'

'_your...your a bit overly dramatic aren't you?_' Happy said in a joyous tone that made him groan further

'_I've never been a morning person you know that...on that note or a night owl for that matter_' He thought

"mmmh...more Naru-kun" Raven murmured unknowingly pushing herself deeper against him bushing her developing chest against him making him blush as his emotions laughed

he grumbled '_oh shut up! Damn it now I don't want to move what to do, what to do?_'

'_you could always just stay there till she wakes up_' temperance suggested making him nod

so he did and waited for another hour since he woke up at five in the morning he was always the type to be an early riser brushing his hand through the sea of purple and white hearing her moan

as she stirred she blinked blearily feeling a comfortable warmth and something stroking her as she looked up she woke fully to see the man she's loved for two months look at her contentedly with a smile and love in those grey-white eyes she loves so much

She shifted till she her stomach was on his and they were face to face she said softly "morning how long have you been awake?"

He smiled softly kissing her and said "not too long at least half an hour I was just so comfortable I didn't want to move"

she smiled adjusting herself till she was straddling his stomach her thighs gripped tightly to his sides as she looked down at him and said "so we're going on that two year training regimen today right?"

he placed his hands on her waist and said "yup so you might want to pack some stuff for that you can do during breaks like books or something "

She bends down till they were face to face and said with a sultry smile "ok wolfy but what if that something is right under me?"

He smirked and said "well I guess we'll just have to wait huh love but what makes you think you can handle me?"

She grins showing her sharp fangs as she brings herself closer towards his neck and grazed his neck with her teeth making him groan as she smirks and says "I know I can handle you because i'm the only one who knows you wolfy"

He chuckles thinking '_true she does_'

'_no shit she knows everything about us favorite foods and activities you like to do when your bored_' Happy said as he tuned them out kissing her lightly

he sighed sadly and said "love as much as I would enjoy being with you like this...and I can't believe _I_ am saying this but we gotta get ready or we're never gonna start your training"

she gave a fake pout and said "damn and I was just getting in the mood"

He chuckled as he sat up with her in his lap kissing her again and said "hey play your cards right and maybe just maybe while we're training you might get a reward for being a good girl"

she smiled at him with lidded eyes and kissed him before running towards a shower leaving Naruto in his room to bathe and prepare breakfast he looked towards his alarm clock as it read 6:25 making him smirk thinking '_lets see for the training ground time flows differently so to prepare the body will flow with the time flow of the realm they're in so if me and Raven are going in there for four months than our bodies will age by four years to prepare...during the war while I was training to master Kurama's power it took about a_ _month_(2).'

he paused while in the shower and thought '_I still haven't mastered my own Youkai I mean I can use four tails worth of power without losing my control so I gotta train in that aspect_'

getting out of the shower and looking in the mirror he activated his eyes they were purple with six coincided rings going from the pupil out while the inner three rings were red with the basic Sharingan eye with one tomoe spinning lazily around the pupil each

he thought '_what does it do I mean with the Sharingan it lets the user copy anything they see and slows down time for the user, capable of making ocular illusions and use of Amaterasu, Kamui, Izanagi, Izunagi and Susano'o along with Tsukuyomi. While the Rinnegan lets the user manipulate the elements and gravity but with these new eyes who knows what they can do I'll have to take this slow don't want to do something reckless_'

getting out he changed into a red form of the clothes he wore previously and packed similar clothes of different colors into a moderately large duffle bag. He made his way towards the study and smirked seeing a large pile of scrolls ranging from taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu and sealed them all into a large scroll attaching it to the small of his back with chakra

making his way back he started making breakfast which included a large variety of toast, sausage, pancakes, orange juice, fruit and many other hearty varieties as he waited he began writing out Raven's training schedule which comprised of

_**Raven's training schedule **_

_**Years one-2 **_

_**Ninjutsu: chakra control and techniques and add chakra suppression seals to increase her reserves from high chunnin to at least that of the three tails by end of the second year **_

_**Taijutsu: increase weight and resistance seals to increase her speed strength and stamina and work on her natural flexibility and find her a suitable taijutsu style or styles **_

_**Medical ninjutsu: teach her the human anatomy to further her training in the medical arts and use medical supplies (i.e.: scalpels, needles, excetra)**_

_** kenjutsu: further her training in weapons and throwing weapons including how to counter them**_

_**years 3-4**_

_**Fuinjutsu: increase her skill in fuinjutsu from Uzumaki chuunin to Uzumaki elite or Higher and increase her speed when doing the seals**_

_**Taijutsu: further advance her master in close combat **_

_**Ninjutsu: further increase her reserves from three tails to at the minimum six tails and speed of hand seals and improve her ability to user her original skill in chakra (the abilities she had originally) and work on handless seals**_

_**Youkai training: Help her have full control of her demonic chakra making Trigon's power her own making her power from the equivalent of the two tails to that of at least the four tails**_

As he inspected her training regimen he heard a seat grind against the hard wood floor next to him and said "Hey love eat up once we're finished we can head out to train"

She nodded and stacked her plate with several slices of toast covered in jelly, a few dozen pieces of bacon and sausage, some eggs, and a half a mile high stack of pancakes with syrup

let it be known that due to demon's abnormally high metabolism throwing in with Naruto's training form hell she's become as bad a bottomless pit as Naruto who had two times as much as Raven

after eating their fill of the banquet style breakfast Naruto saw the clock in the kitchen read 7:25 and said "well Raven-hime you got everything your going to need for our time in the chamber because it's going to be some time before we get back?"

She nodded as they made their way towards the door with a huge seal across from it and said "well lets get this show on the road"

he applied chakra to the seal making the room glow with a blinding white light causing them to shield their eyes as they waited for the light to fade when it dimmed the door was no longer sealed as Naruto opened the door and said "well lets go these next four 'years_' _won't wait for anyone"

walking through with Raven following close behind him to never be seen to the world for four months.

* * *

_**00 inside the training ground 00**_

Everything about the training ground blew Naruto and Raven's mind as they saw a giant phosphorescent tree in the middle of a giant lake which as they looked up made them come to the conclusion of they're being inside a cave of some sort a few yards away was a large house one which was slightly smaller than the one they've been in for a few months while all around the cavern were average sized trees which while not as bright as the one in the lake but still had that faint phosphorescent glow to it giving the area that soft sea green glow If they were to look up they would see rocks floating high above them. (3)

Before either of them knew it the gravity of the world hit them quite hard making them realize the gravity was at least three or four times that of earth

Raven was the first to speak her amazement "It's beautiful here...so peaceful" he could only nod in agreement as he was to estranged in the environment's wonder as he could feel the natural energy was over him in this domain with the focal point being the tree as it radiated it at immense levels to where it could be felt in every molecule in the air, the water surrounding the tree and the earth they're standing on.

Naruto turned to Raven and said "well let's go take a look at the place we'll be staying in for the next four years love from what my mom told me about this place the supplies within stay stocked so we don't need to worry on the food shortage or of it spoiling with us around huh?"

she had to suppress a snort at that one the two of them could eat several restaurant's into going out of business and still have enough room for seconds.

As they made their way towards their temporary home for the next four years the more of the home they began too see. Outside the house was a outdoor and indoor hot spring bath for the two of them to use. Inside the home was a replica of the house from the location of the their rooms all the way too the indoor bathhouse. The only difference to the rooms were that they were slightly bigger with bigger beds.

He turned to Raven as they set their clothes in the dresser together in one of the bedrooms and said "well Rae we got four years so lets get this training regimen started alright"

She nodded rather quickly with a small smile on her face thinking '_I wonder what we're going to be doing for the next four years _'

Wisdom shrugged and said '_If it's and advancement from the last few months of training the basics he's going to be doing the serious training which means he's going to have us learn a fighting style or more increase our stamina. He's going to increase our chakra control and reserves, find out our elemental affinity or affinities and learn jutsu outside the elemental properties and further improve our medical jutsu skills. Same for Fuinjutsu we know the basic seals like barriers and suppression seals he's probably going to teach us the more advanced seals._'

Rage and the others nodded while she said '_**And he may likely help you train in controlling your demonic energy we already can control it to a near total unison for a couple hours before we fall back into our Rage. He might also help focus on weapon or weapons to use should our powers stop working we can defend**** ourselves.**_'

she and the others had to agree with their logic seeing as they already had a basic understanding of their training as she finished putting up their clothes he said "alright lets get into our training gear and head outside and get these first two years over with"

nodding she grabbed her training clothes which consisted of a tight navy blue sports bra and from what Naruto calls them Anbu styled pants with a pair of sandals running downstairs where she see's him sitting outside under a tree near the house as he waited for her

He opened an eye and said while closing them again as he said "Alright now Raven as you know over the last few months from our time in Azarath I've been training you and I have been grading your skills by the way my world graded someone's skills"

He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her as he said "and these are your rankings accordingly"

Once she opened them the scroll read

_**Rachel 'Raven' Roth**_

**Taijutsu: high chuunin (no known fighting style in repertoire)**

**Genjutsu: low chuunin (can sense illusions and negate them and use high c-rank genjutsu without much problem)**

**Ninjutsu: high Gennin (no known jutsu outside of the non elemental jutsu range...amount known:10)**

**Kenjutsu: mid gennin (knows how to read opponents and react and counter the enemy and is capable of adjusting to whatever weapon she picks up no known preference to use)**

**Medical Ninjutsu: low chuunin (can use several high ranking jutsu and can heal every surface injury and a few interior injuries and is well traversed in the medicine and poisons)**

**fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Chuunin (knows all basic seals and several advanced seals)**

**stamina: high Chuunin low Jounin**

**Chakra Reserves: High Chuunin gotta get that to that of the three tails or higher by the first year**

**Chakra Control: low Chuunin gotta improve that **

**Youkai: can use stay in control of that energy for a time frame of four hours before loss of control**

As Raven looked over her records she had to think '_wow just from the basic's he's taught me most of my skills are above gennin much to my surprise_'

Knowledge said '_it's to be expected since he had us learn the shadow clone jutsu to help with the control and other techniques that don't require something physical like genjutsu and the like what I'm curious about is how he intends to get our reserves up so high_'

She was wondering how that was going to happen herself so she asked "Naruto-kun not that I'm questioning your sanity but how in your mother's green earth do you intend to get my reserves that high in the first two years of the training session?"

He gave a dark grin making her uneasy "why Raven-chan it's a good thing you asked as I'm going to be placing a chakra depletion seal on your person with that seal it will rapidly absorb your chakra till you start to suffer from chakra exhaustion and during the night it will deactivate making your reserves refill forcing your reserves to expand at an high rate while you do that your going to be training in the following" he gave her a scroll

As she heard this she and the other's paled making rage say out loud '**_damn not even I'm that_ _sadistic_**'

he said "so lets get ready for hell shall we?" She had to suppress a shiver when he said that with an innocent expression which scared the hell out of her making the empath and the emoticlones think '_what fresh hell have I just stepped_ into'

* * *

**Hyoton: Sup folks this is Hyoton for the second chapter of the Raven's guardian Wolf and wanted to say that the pairings will be Naruto/Raven/Rose Wilson (Ravager)/Blackfire/Cheshire I've gotten a few pm's about jinx being added so i'm thinking on it **

**BeastBoy/Terra or maybe some girl from the hero's they meet before they fight the brotherhood i'll do a poll later**

**Robin/Starfire**

**Cyborg/Bumble bee**

**For many who wish that the story would progress i'm doing short chapters for the four years of training which will be the next two chapters and then it go into an actual story I want to give thanks to my beta-reader Namikaze09**


	4. growth through training

**Hyoton: sup everyone on I did some thinking and decided to pick up on one of the stories I stopped doing so sometime after either this chapter or later on like chapter six or so I will include a note to the chapter saying which one I did so do keep in mind that it will take longer to do my chapters for both this and the next **

**Also I meant to do some notes with the series so here it is for the first for those who knows grandchase it is Asin's clothing except a change in color scheme **

**the second note is just I didn't exactly know the proper time frame so I just said that and the third if anyone's played .hack/gu vol.1 then you know it's the sacred ground with the tree in the middle of the lake**

**anyways on with the show**

**p.s. I don't think I made much sense in the aspect of time exchange so i'll be clear a year inside is a month outside so over the frame of four months it's been four years I meant to say that earlier my bad**

* * *

_'thoughts_' thoughts or raven/Naruto's emoticlones save for rage/fury

_"flashback"_flashbacks

_**"Bullshit!" Rage/Fury or flat outpissed**_

* * *

_**00 2 month overview 00**_

_During the last two month's 'Years' Naruto had put Raven through the proverbial shredder. When she isn't taken the allotted time to relax after training she's practicing her fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. With those seals he's put on her, her reserves had shot up from that of a mid chuunin to that of the three tails due to how Naruto had placed the seals. Her stamina and strength had sky rocketed from chuunin to low Anbu. Her chakra and demonic control had to his surprise followed to the height of the three and four tails respectively._

_When he had found out her Youkai had gone up to the point he had wanted early he had to adjust her training regimen for the next two years. But it's safe to say that Naruto hasn't been spending those two years just overseeing her training oh no not at all he's been training his new doujutsu which he decided to call the Transcendent eye and his demonic control he still can't use all his tails be he can use eight tails for the rest of his till the time he dies (he's immortal) with no problem. He would mainly do this during the time's Raven would sleep so he wouldn't bother her. _

_But lets get back to the present._

* * *

"Hey Naruto-kun?" The ash grey skinned beauty said making him look over towards her. Over the two '_years_' they spent in the pocket dimension caused them to age a bit making her go from 5'7 to a solid 6'0 though she was still shorter than him by a good three inch's. She wore black Anbu styled pants with a skin tight red muscle shirt that showed her impressive C-cup under a black flack jacket.

"Hmm something wrong Raven-chan?" The now 6'3 youth asked as he subconsciously looked her over. He to had grown more in the looks department gaining an impressive eight pack, his muscles were packed tightly giving him the physique of an Olympic swimmer or a runner. He with the assistance of Raven now made his hair go down to his upper back with his hair tied in numerous amounts of braids. His face more immaculate as his eyes were narrowed and defined.

"You seem to be fatigued is something wrong?" She asked her boyfriend for six seven months the two of them lost count of the months since time flows differently in that dimension.

He grimaced as he turned to see her scrutinizing eyes as he said "I don't know what your talking about"

She didn't believe him in the slightest and said "Right and you sneaking out every night to train has nothing to do with it?" he wondered how she knew when she answered "Cause I've been following you every night I wake up without in bed"

'_how did she know what i'm thinking don't tell me she can-_'"Yes I can read your mind now...answer...the...question!" She countered making him and the other emoticlones mentally freak out at her being able to read his mind.

He sighed and said "okay so I've been trying to get my strength up to the point it was by the time the war started but I can't hit that mark yet apparently since my body hasn't completely adjusted to my age I was at least sixteen when I got to that point mentally i'm twenty-six physically twelve. Meaning I got another two to four years physically to balance out my full power"

As he looked her in the eye he could see the look that held a scrutinizing gaze soften into a concerned stare till she sighed and wrapped her arms around him saying "you idiot, you can't force these things...you've got to let them flow naturally if your worried about that '_man_' then don't worry from what your mom told you we've got another eight years till I turn eighteen to confront him and by that time you and I will be strong enough to handle him"

he sighed knowing she was right as his mother did tell him that they had eight years to prepare so there was no need to get bent out of shape. It was just that he couldn't stand the waiting he knows trigon's power has severely reduced thanks to Raven absorbing his demonic energy and making it her own if he had to guess Trigon's strength has become the equivalent of the five tails.

Again he sighed as she held him in a protective embrace as they were leaning against a tree near their home. He said "Yea your right Rea"

"Aren't I always" she said looking up at him with a loving smile making him smile in return

He pulled her into a kiss mumbling into the kiss "cheeky minx" making her chuckle into the kiss. As they separated from the kiss they returned to their comfortable position enjoying the fresh breeze coming from the tree's around them causing a gentle breeze to assault them

Naruto could tell something was on her mind so he asked "is there something wrong Rea?". She shifted till her back was firmly pressed into his chest as his hand combed through her hair.

She said simply "thinking about the future is all". He raised an eyebrow and said "what about the future I mean we prepare to give the bastard the biggest ass kicking of his life. End aforementioned life. And everything ends groovy"

she shifted till she was facing him with her legs at either side of his waist bringing her face up close to his and said "okay first off...Groovy did you seriously just say that? And secondly that's what I'm talking about what happens after that? I know your going to have to have more than one mate and I'm fine with that but I can't help but feel something would be incomplete after the bout with trigon"

He thought her words over and found an honest truth to them after trigon has been dealt with what then keep fighting evil? Save innocent lives? What about their future together and with his possible other mates what of them?

He decided "We could always raise a family you know?". That made her sit straight up and stare him in the eye and ask "what do you mean?"

Smiling he said "you know what I mean. After trigon had been dealt with you me and and the others once we find them raise a family together one big family. Kids and hell a pet or two if you want and the other's want so long as it isn't something ridiculous like a spider or anything related to the sea...I've had some bad experiences with those. I know I love you and will always love you"

She started to cry at that point knowing he loved her. Wrapping her arms around him kiss again as he forced from the tree they were resting in and onto his back as she laid on top of him kissing him

Once they separated she asked "So how far along am I in these last two years of training Naruto-kun?"

Instead of giving an answer he just pulled out another scroll which she promptly read

_**Rachel 'Raven' Roth **_

**Taijutsu: mid Anbu-Anbu captain (known styles Jyuuken, Snake fist, goken)**

**Genjutsu: low Anbu-mid Anbu (capable of performing all c-b rank genjutsu without handsigns on verge of doing the same with a-rank)**

**Ninjutsu: Low Sannin (due to some inexplicable circumstance she has gained the ability to use the following affinities wind fire lightning and darkness and is slowly on the verge of creating her own sub elements knows several C-A rank jutsu for each affinity)**

**Kenjutsu: Low Sannin (capable of quickly disarming any weapon from the user. Known weapon preference: twin katana, Nodachi, Battle fan)**

**Medical Ninjutsu: on par with Tsunade in skill (has added the chakra scalpel and elemental ninjutsu to the jyuuken and snake fist taijutsu)**

**Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki expert (quickly on the rise of becoming a seal mistress she has also taken some of my own seals and expanded them beyond the level they were before)**

**Stamina: On par with my own if not a little lower (a.k.a she is a stamina freak can go month's on pure adrenaline alone as we've tested to an extent requires further tests to see true extent)**

**Chakra Reserves: on par with the three tails (quickly rising to the four tails. It is possible that by the time we face trigon she will have reserves as big as mine are now due to my reserves consistently growing at a daily rate)**

**Chakra Control: Same as Reserves**

**Youkai: Four tails in terms of power and has awakened her true demon form but prefers to walk around with her original form before awakening (her Youkai might by the end of these next two years could go beyond the nine-tails stay cautious with the mate mark may cause unknown side-effects)**

As Raven checked out the scroll she couldn't help but be impressed about her results in herself. Though she couldn't help but raise a delicate eyebrow at that last remark '_be cautious with the mate mark may cause unknown side-effects_'.

She shrugged it off and decided to ask about it later when Naruto said "Now that these last two years have come to an end we can have a week to relax so do as you wish love since today is my turn to cook got anything in mind?"

She smiled as she nodded saying "Stew with salad?". He grinned and said acting like a genie "your wish is my command, my master"

He bowed as he made his way back to the house

* * *

**_00 Raven's P.O.V 00_**

God did he have to say '_master_' me fighting off my heat alone for the last two '_years_' has been hard enough even when he and I were just kissing. I'm hitting my breaking point here damn it and doing it myself after the first year hasn't helped me the same way.

I sighed to myself watching him walk into the house. '**_Just take him damn it do us all a_ _favor_**' rage remarked looking through my eyes which were glued to his swaying tails

'_while not as subtle if you resist much longer your going to go into a primal fury you've been staving it off for the last two 'years' get it over with by tonight or he's going to wind up in a compromising position_' knowledge said

***Ugghh*** '_I know damn it every time I touch him I feel my control slip I-I'm afraid I could lose control before the night even begins_' I said to myself

'_then stop being a pussy and claim him as your first and fucking only damn it! You don't make this any easier on us you know_' Rude shouts out making me growl in frustration

'_I know damn it stop pestering me_' I thought.

'_Not till you make your claim on that hot piece of wolf tail damn it don't make one of us take over damn it!_' All of us paused as the ever quiet and meek timid actually yelled and cussed now I know I gotta get laid

'_no shit shirlock what was your first clue?_' rude and timid said in perfect unison making Rage snort saying '**_I like this new timid can we keep her?_**'

***sigh*** '_fine damn it i'll do it tonight anything I should know?_' finally giving in to the pressure the girls kept on pushing on me

'_just let go of your restraints and everything else will come naturally alright?_' Happy said with a tone of concern in her overly chipper voice

I nodded and said '_fine I will wait till tonight and do it okay will that make you all stop hounding me_' that got me a resounding chorus of yeses

*groan* great now I'm hungry wonder if he's finished dinner yet "_Rae dinner's ready come get washed up and eat while it's hot_"

Again I love that man doesn't mean he doesn't have his quirks but that makes me love him all the more now to get cleaned up for dinner and tonight ***snap*** nine trees broken '_Damn it_'

* * *

_**00 timeskip after dinner Raven P.O.V 00**_

Naruto had turned in early and was sleeping peacefully and is on his back wearing a loose black t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants...defenseless.

I slap myself as I mentally assaulted myself '_Snap out of it you can't take advantage of him in his sleep he'll never trust you again_' I said to myself and damn I can hit hard...it hurts guess that's the good side to his training or as he calls it his '_**boot camp from hell**_'

just finish my shower and go to slee-*_**groan***_ '_w-w-what is this feeling...my body...my body feels like I'm burning alive_'

I force myself to the wall still burning alive feeling the illusionary seal fade away revealing my true form when a voice cut in and said '_If you won't take our destined mate then I will sit back and enjoy the ride_'

'_no_' I said to myself '_I can't force him to mate with me, he'll never see me the same way agai-_' the voice interjected again saying '_oh sweetie then you don't have much faith or love for him then do you?_'

that numbed the pain I felt at the voice's words making me shake in anger '**_Who the fuck you think you are questioning my feelings for him?!_**'. The voice replied in a smug tone '_oh yea then why do you think he won't love you the same way ever again or think he won't want to be around you anymore? face it you don't love him like you should to you he's just a means to stave off your heat!_'

tears pricked at my eyes making me shake my head '_no that's not true I do love him. I DO!_'. The voice continued '_The only reason you keep wolf boy around is because he's the only one to treat you with such compassion as he does when you find someone stronger than him you'll drop him like last weeks garbage_'

I shook my head even more and shouted "**THAT'S NOT TRUE DAMN IT I DO LOVE HIM!**". The voice paused at my shout and for a few moments it remained silent till it reappeared saying '_...__then prove it go in there and claim him as yours and the one's who are destined to share him with you...But make note that if you ever second guess yourself I'll take control and leave you stuck in your head while I live the happy life we rightfully deserve after living in that hell hole of a home_'

I felt it's presence fade into the back of my mind along with my form changing back to normal but knew it was still there when I hear a knock on the door making my heart stop "_hey Rea you okay in there I heard you scream...Are you okay?!_"

I could feel the worry and concern flow off him from behind the door making my heart race bringing a fanged smile to my face I simply said through the door looking at the mirror my violet eyes eyes took a crimson glow with slits as my form started to change again after the seal reappeared

* * *

_**00 Regular P.O.V outside the bathroom 00**_

"_Yeah i'm fine Naruto-kun just wait for me on the bed I'll be out in a moment make sure you stay awake_" He heard her say through the door making him nod and say unsure of the moment as he replied "o-Okay Rea just don't take too long"

He did as she said and sat at the edge of the bed with an Icha Icha paradise book making him think '_At least there's some good that come's to reading these books they stave off boredom and since before ero-sennin died he had me be a beta-reader and fix the stories making them be an equal balance of smut and actual story maybe I should resell these along with the old man's first story make some money_'

he could still hear the shower run as he waited for another fifteen minutes till it stopped making his ear twitch at the change in sound while still focusing on the book when the bathroom door opened

the smell of jasmine and honey assaulted his senses with his focus remaining on the book in his hands he felt a damp pressure on his lap when a brick red hand with sharp nails grabbed his book and another cupped his chin making him looking into the ruby red eyes of a red skinned angel

* * *

_**00 lemon 00**_

He spoke "r-Raven?" she nodded with her eyes still glowing red as a fang started to poke from the bottom of her upper lip as she smiled. He got a good look at her seeing her true form for the second time, her hair was still long but it was all white with a lavender streak for a bang her hair was still wet was dis-shelved some of her hair falling in her face adding to the allure she was giving off

On her back were a pair of feathery black wings you'd see on a dragon of some kind spread out with a wing-span as long as she was while extended. While at the base of her spine flailing around was a black spaded tail

She grabbed the book with her tail as she flicked it over her shoulder while she gently pushed him onto his back while when her towel started to loosen making him notice her form once the towel fell from her revealing her slender frame and cc-cup breast and soft pink rose nipples to him with her nipples already standing at attention

Once he was on his back she crawled her way up to him as she slowly gliding against him till she was sitting on his lap as they were face to face making Naruto look only into her eyes while still glowing as his own began to glow a soft grey showed nothing but un-paralleled love and lust for one another

"Rav-" He said till he was cut off when her lips collided with his gently making him groan as she continued to grind herself against him. As the two kissed he snaked his arms around her waist gliding one hand towards her tail while another towards her ass gripping it firmly

She moaned letting his tongue slide into her mouth grazing against hers '_W-Why does it feel like my whole body is so sensitive..Ahn just him touching me is intoxicating and his scent it's enough to push me to the edge...**I gotta feel more of him!**_' she slid her hands under his shirt feeling his muscle '_I knew he was toned but the feel of his muscles like this it's...It's **Amazing I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!**_'

forcing herself from the kiss as she moaned in disappointment yet took pleasure of seeing his dazed expression as she used her claws to remove his shirt while gently grazing against his skin teasing him. He looked into her eyes as she started to grind herself against his hardening erection eliciting a moan when it hit her clit

'_Naruto-kun he's right there and I can claim him as my own rightfully I must_' She thought hearing Naruto groan she said in a sensual hush when she brought her self closer to his ear gently biting it before saying "**Naruto-kun I gotta have you now...I...I can't take it anymore**"

He looked her into her ruby red eyes as his own started to change into his doujutsu permanently etching this moment into his memory. As she looking into those eyes her hear heart rate increased making her body grow warmer

He said as his hands roamed her body memorizing every curve as if his life depended on it "If you want me Rea-chan you gotta take action...**So Raven are you going to tame this wolf?**"

she didn't speak as she slowly crawled her way off the bed till she was at the foot of the bed making him sit up. Taking this chance she yanked off his sweats revealing the strained tent in his boxers she said in false sympathy "**Aw does Naru-kun need help with his boxers~**"

not letting him answer she sliced off his boxers in the same fashion she did with his pants revealing his 8-in erection to Naruto Raven's expression was priceless her eyes were as big as dish plates and her mouth was wide open in shock but inside her emotions were something different entirely

'_Holy shit he's hung and we're only twelve i'd love to see him when he's older!?_' Happy said

Rage and Rude we're yelling in synch '_**DAMN FUCK GET ON THAT MONSTER YOU STUPID BITCH!**_'

knowledge and timid were just dumbstruck...and Raven she was thinking '_h-He's huge will he even fit inside me?_' not bothering to turn back she gently took his throbbing erection into her hands causing him to tense prompting her to pump her hands up and down eliciting a groan of pleasure from him

she smirked hearing this as she decided to get bolder and take a experimental lick at the head tasting a glob of his pre-cum making him groan as she continued to lick him from the head to the base and back he had his eyes focused solely on her when she decided to take the head into her mouth as she sucked the tip lightly making him moan softly

she slowly took him deeper into her mouth till she had the entire eight inches into mouth hitting her throat as she moaned feeling his cock complete fill her throat

Naruto looked down at her with her as she had her eyes closed solely focused on the feeling in her mouth till she felt his hand come under her chin making her look up at him as she heard him say "**Raven-chan I want you to look me in the eye while you do it**"

She didn't signal as she was just looked him in the eye as she speed up making him groan and say "**R-Raven I-I'm gonna cum!**"

He held her head onto his erection as she felt rope after never ending rope of his semen jet down her throat as she moaned prolonging his first orgasm of the night as she released her grasp on his erection giving off an audible pop he watched as she savored the flavor of his seed '_it tastes so good I need him_'

Before she could do anything else she was lifted from her sitting position on the floor and placed on the bed gently as her wings and tail were splayed out underneath her with her hair fanned out in a sea of ivory Naruto took the visage before him into his memory

Climbing on top of her he said as he kissed her "**Since. You. Were. So kind. I should. Return the. Favor.**" with his peace said he began to trail a line of kisses from her lips to her neck nibbling the collar bone to her breasts the that jiggled with each rise and fall of her chest to her toned stomach from training he put her trough to her legs and to her glistening sex. Each action caused her to lift herself off the bed in an arc

once he reached her wet snatch he looked up to see her twitch every second or so making him slightly worried till she pushed herself towards him causing his nose to bump into her clit causing her to moan loudly as she grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his face towards her snatch saying quietly "**...p-please**"

He smirked as his tails removed her grip from his head forcing them at her sides though she tried to fight back he took pleasure in seeing her try to get free of her bonds only to whimper when he took a long taunting lick up her slit and sucking lightly on her clit as she tried to buck into him his tails kept her down forcing her to beg "**n-Naruto-kun...s-stop teasing me p-please!**"

he chuckled as he started to suck and massage her breast while his other hand slipped into her pussy slowly going in and out with two fingers making her beg "**f-Faster Naruto-kun! HARDER!**"

He complied as he increased his pace and how hard he did it making her moan his name louder and louder till she her hands which were once bound turned out to be freed as she pushed his head into her pelvis making his tongue work as hard as his hand when she scream "**NARUTO!**"

her juices rushed into his waiting mouth as he lapped up her cum as he thought '_wow she tastes like jasmine and ginger? no no mint?_' She pulled him up to her unknowingly aligned one another towards each other as she kissed him not caring if she tasted herself on him

she swapped positions with Naruto under her as she crouched over him lining up her womanhood with his member she said "**Naruto-kun...are you ready?**"

He nodded firmly grabbing onto her hips as she lowered herself managing to get the first few inches in before meeting her barrier he looked her in the eye and said the heat finally getting to him "**Rea-chan are you sure?**"

She nodded and droped herself making him pierce through her hymn as the tip slightly pushed into her cervix making her scream in tears he had to fight the urge to cum on the spot with the sensation he was feeling from her moist yet tight warm walls wrapping itself around his member

He brought her down to him as he kissed her to preoccupy her and distract her from the pain she was feeling as she whispered soothing words calming her down effectively enough

after a few minutes she started to gyrate her hips making both of them moan out in pleasure she propped herself up placing her clawed hands on his chest for stability as she said "**Ready Naruto-kun cause we aren't stopping till morning**"

He smiled and nodded as she lifted herself up slowly as she moaned feeling him inside her till the head was left inside and dropped back down onto his member till their hips were connected

Naruto grunted saying "**Fuck raven your s-so tight!**" she increased her speed as he meet her descent with each thrust he made causing her to moan louder

He switched their positions as he thrust into her now entering her womb making her yell "**OH SHIT NARUTO! HARDER! FASTER NARUTO I'm CUMMING!**"

He complied as he quickened his pace drawing out her orgasm as she tried to yell only to give a silent scream. They continued for another hour their breathing became short bursts of breath with Naruto grunting "**R-Raven I can't hold out anymore I'm gonna cum**"

She wrapped her legs around his waist as saying "**I'm gonna cum too! ****Give it to me! Give me your cum Naru-kun!**"

he pulled her into his lap quickening the pace as she clawed at his back till the damn broke "**RAVEN!**" "**NARUTO!**"

her juices splashed onto his dick as his seed shot directly into her womb filling it to the brim While the two were still in mid orgasm they brought their faces towards the other's neck and bit down hard drawing blood from the other as their demonic energy flowed through the other's body

* * *

_**00 lemon over 00**_

The two fell back into the bed basking in the warmth the other gave as they laid under the sheets with his angel resting on his chest as his tails wrapped themselves around them creating a type of shield from the world she did the same with her wings creating a cocoon of fur and feathers

Raven looked up and said as her eyes radiated warmth and happiness "I love you Naru-koi" kissing where she placed his mark which was in the form of a Black crescent moon making him groan as he was still inside her making him cum slightly filling her making her moan in satisfaction of being filled by her mate

Naruto brought her closer as he kissed her massaging her mark which was a violet moon as she moaned he said "I love you too my dark angel see you in the morning"

* * *

_**00 the next morning 00**_

'_Man talk about a wild night she sure does go crazy when in heat...I like it just wish she chilled out with the claws back hurts like hell_' Naruto thought as he started to wake up feeling a slight pressure on his body he looked down to see a his mate laying on her side with her back towards him as they spooned

He smirked as he gently drew her closer and suck the spot between her shoulder blade and the collar bone getting a silent moan in appreciation while he fondled her breasts from behind

he was too preoccupied to notice a spaded tail slithering it's way up and around their waist tying them together till she said "hmm after all that last night and your still eager? Naughty boy"

He froze knowing he was caught so he said "No just relishing in the fact that I have an angel all for myself though I think it would be good to get up with these marks I don't know what might happen so during training I gotta figure out what too expect"

she sighed not wanting to leave this position but smirked as she turned till she was on top of him looking him dead in the eye and said "ppppppppllllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee Can we stay in bed for a little longer I want to stay with my wolfie-kun a little longer he's so warm"

He gave her a stern glare till she pulled the one card that makes any man crumble the puppy eyes he sighed and said "fine fifteen minutes and then it's time for training 'k"

She grinned showing her sharp k-9's thinking '_note to self always use that as trump card when alone_'

she laid her head down on his chest ear on his heart listening to it beat rhythmically with the rise and fall of his chest as her hand traced the scar that looked like a puncture wound the size of a fist going through his chest

he smiled at the act and brought his arms around her and hugged her close both slowly drifting too sleep content

* * *

_**00 half hour later 00**_

'_hmm I love feeling him against me like this_' Raven thought as she felt him rake his hand through her long alabaster white hair hearing the sounds of her emotions agree with her

looking up she see's him with his eyes closed and asks "Naruto-kun you awake?"

he opened an eye slightly as he looked down with a smile saying "yeah I am I'm just enjoying the peace I...I'm just thinking about something"

she propped herself up so she could look him dead in the eye saying "thinking about what? You can tell me"

he pulled himself up so he was leaning against the headboard bring her to him collecting his thoughts he said "well I'm thinking about trigon"

she remained silent wondering what he could mean till he voice the answer to her unspoken question "I mean with powerful entities or people they have a group or cult of worshipers what if someone is assisting in his reawakening?"

she thought on that hypothesis and quickly came to the conclusion '_someone could be speeding up the process_'

he looked down and had seen the look of realization cross her face making him speak "I see you came up with the same answer I did...someone out there on earth is or are trying to speed it up but with you absorbing his power and from what I feel from the mark at an accelerated rate meaning it could take longer from eight years to maybe ten"

he paused collecting his thoughts "but even if that's the case they need to be stopped even if he gets out now he would still be strong enough to take over the world so we have to speed up your training which means we're going to kick up your training and stay an additional 'year' or two here"

she could see the fact to his statement she knows that even with all the training he's done for her she still isn't at the strength necessary to stop him...till a thought occurred to her "In terms of tails how many do he and I have now?"

he thought about it and felt her energy and remained silent after a moment before saying "before you were at four tails and he was at five but now after our marks have been placed I would say you now have six tails worth and he would have three...but you still lack the control over it so you can only use four tails worth like before"

"So that means to maintain that control I've got to up my training?" she said summarizing his response as she got a nod in agreement as she paused before groaning

He asked "What's wrong?" worried for her safety hoping nothings wrong

grunting she said in a strained voice "I-It feels l-like the base o-o-of my spine is o-on fire!" the instance she said that five black wolf tails sprouted out along side her one spaded tail growing fur over it turning into a wolf tail as well all having a purple tip to them same for her head when two black wolf ears with purple tips popped up on her head

Naruto saw these features and had to say "wow rea you look stunning with your new features"

To her credit she had to blush at his declaration but had to agree seeing as she always liked his tails and ears now she has a set of her own but still preferred the soft velour feel of his

she was about to speak when she felt him gently bite one of her ears and stroke the base of her tails getting a satisfied moan from her quivering ever so lightly as she felt her self get hotter again snapping her eyes open as they glowed and growled as she got on top of him saying "**you had to flip my switch didn't you NA-RU-TO-KUN!**"

He sighed and thought to himself and the other's '_I feel she's going to become sadistic or antagonistic alongside her stoic indifference by the time this is over_'

they nodded in agreement as they remained silent with the only sounds filling the house were the sounds of love lust and desire with their scents permeating the air in the room

* * *

_**00 timeskip mid afternoon 00**_

"man rea your stamina grew to almost match mine. I fear what should happen when you grow your other tails" he said as they walked out of the shower from their fourth round together of the day

she walked out huffing as she unsteadily walked out of the room looking up at him still having her 'fucked silly' look on her face making him smirk his eyes filled with mirth

as she's seen that look she could only smirk as she regained her balance making her way towards the dresser that held her panties and bra's swaying her hips with her tails enhance those motions making him growl lustfully when she looked over her shoulder lovingly getting a small smile from her

while they were changing he heard her groan in disapproval causing him to turn at an interesting sight Raven messing with her pants due to her tails preventing her from pulling them up all the way unlike when she had her original tail making him snort saying "Rea you know you can just use your youkai to dismiss the tails and bring them out when you want to right?"

She huff indignantly as she muttered "I knew that" making him chuckle at her as he patted her on the head as he smiled at her pout. Once she made her tails vanish from view the two occupants went downstairs as Naruto cooked lunch a small salad and fish with rice

Once they were finished she spoke "So Naruto-kun now that that we're staying for another 'year' or two I just remembered we both been together for about a year in the actual world haven't we?"

He paused in mid bite thinking and said "To be truthful being in here threw of my sense of time by a large margin in here it's been two years but outside it's been two months. The month before we started we were started dating and that was at the beginning of the year so we've been together since February or march"

She tried to think on it and just shrugged knowing that it didn't matter the two of them loved each other and that's what mattered reaching for a seal she placed on the inside of her wrist she summoned a book that read '_how to make sentient weapons and items_'

As he ate he remembered Raven always reading that book whenever they're either eating or relaxing so he decided to ask "Hey rea why are you so interested in that book planning on making something?"

She pulled the book from in front of her nose reminding him of when Kakashi was interrupted from reading his porn when she answered "I had a few idea's and wanted to read and test them out so I'm going over the finer points also doesn't this place have a forge?"

He paused and nodded saying "Yea it's in the basement you just gotta be careful when it comes to making those types of weapons it has to be precise"

she nodded and devoured her lunch and started to make her way downstairs when she turned and said "when are we gonna be starting the next couple of years of training?"

he paused and thought it over '_she's worked her ass off with my training regimen and it's gonna take some time she's earned a couple weeks off to relax so long as she does some light training_' "We start our next training in two weeks so that's half a year in here to relax"

she nodded giving him a chaste kiss before returning downstairs leaving him clueless of her reason's to use the forge

* * *

**_00 Raven P.O.V 00_**

'_Let's see it says to make sentient weapons you must infuse a supernatural element into the item or items your making an example would be for sameheda the sharkskin sword Naruto showed me when he was putting the swords in the armory. From what he's told me on it, it was made the way it was because it was made from the skin of a demon shark that when it grazed against it's target it was able to absorb their energy and in some cases if it took to much their life energy_' I thought to the other's

Knowledge said '_indeed but from what your trying to make several weapons for him it will need your blood and our energies to make them each separately_'

I nodded mentally and saw the forge in front of me it wasn't anything overly large just big enough to do multiple projects on which was what I was hoping for

Rage spoke up '**_but what weapons will each of us infuse our energies in I mean he uses so many weapons and that necklace of his from his godmother who treated him like a little brother or son wish we could have met her she sound like a badass bitch to be around_**'

everyone nodded remembering the tales he told us about the people he cared about the one's who made the biggest impact on him were his mother/sister figure Tsunade Senju and Shizune, older brother figure Iruka, grandfather figures Sarutobi Hiruzen and Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter who was a sister to him Ayame Ichiraku, and his few friends

timid said sadly '_that was the first time he cried when he talked about them all_' the other's grew somber remembering him crying so much

pushing that aside I sat by the forge and continued reading '_got to think what weapons does he use the most he uses a katana, O-Katana, Nodachi, he dabbles in the battle fan, and can use twin guns. I guess we can make them when we use our essences we can infuse them accordingly but who gets their energy placed in them_'

We spent the first half hour debating and drawing up the designs for the weapons when I thought '_what about clothing or an accessory?_'

once everyone agreed to the designs to them I made several shadow clones and had my emotions focus on them to posses them letting us get to work knowing that he's gonna need something that won't get damaged

* * *

_**00 upstairs Naruto P.O.V 00**_

***clang******clang******clang*** Man whatever Rea's working on down there she must be dead set on them wonder what she's making

'_you can only wait and see my friend_' Knowledge said to me making me agree knowing that whatever she's making is worth the wait no matter how long it takes

"Alright time to get these next six years of training planned out over these next few weeks" my peace being said I grabbed some scrolls and plan out her training for her regimen from hell

* * *

_**00 timeskip two weeks later 00**_

Over the last two weeks later the routine had been set for the past two weeks eat, light training, breakfast, work on training regimen, down in the forge followed by various clangs and eat dinner then sleep. Repeat the cycle. Naruto had finished her training regimen and was waiting for her to wake up while he relaxed downstairs nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hah...Good morning Naruto-kun" Raven said as she walked down the stairs in her standard pj's loose oversized t-shirt and her underwear this time in in a velvet red color

amused he watches her fumble around the kitchen the clanging sound still reverberating through the air downstairs with muffled strings of profanity abound

He looks at her as she sets her fresh cup of tea down on the table nursing it much like he was when he said "I still can't understand how you can sleep through that I mean I've slept through a explosion no problem but that has to hurt your ears since your still adjusting"

She shook her head and said "I've gotten used to it to be honest" looking over the scroll she said as a matter of fact instead of a question "I take it that's my next few years training regimen?"

He nodded rolling it to her as she picked it up with her magic making it levitate in a black aura

_**Rachel "Raven" Roth training Regimen**_

**Year one - year two**

**Taijutsu: increase gravity and resistance seals by several levels from twenty to thirty to increase strength from ANBU Captain to low Sannin and teach her to add the chakra scalpel and Tsunade's super strength to her styles**

**Kenjutsu: with use of seals increase strength and reflexes to fully use the sword styles she knows (Hiten Mitsurugi ryu) and add elemental manipulation to her kenjutsu and make her go from low Anbu to low Sannin**

**Ninjutsu: Teach her to make new jutsu and advance the ones she knows to a more powerful form and make demonic techniques to use making her go from high Anbu to medium Sannin**

**Chakra control and youkai control: get her control from the four and five tails respectively to six and eight tails in both control **

**Genjutsu: much like in ninjutsu teach her how to make genjutsu of her own and through the use of her youkai to make more effective and dangerous**

**medical ninjutsu: she's long since improved in medicine and through practice can make perform drastic surgeries in record time and is improving the use of creating poisons and of various kinds and add those to her thrown weapons **

**Fuinjutsu: she has long since passed the seal master test that was made by my mother father and godfather with a few improvements on my part and is on the rise of creating better barrier jutsu than most Uzumaki**

**Year three - year four**

**Spend next last two years in the training ground before leaving to work on whatever she wishes and the history on Earth to be up to date on the events that has happened there and the their advancements to be able to integrate herself into society**

As Raven read the scroll she had to smile in anticipation and at the prospect of learning about earth and what has been going on since the last she knew of the happenings of earth was from the limited. And what information the monks had went back to as far as the segregation of African American's. It would be good to know more about Earth and their laws.

Eager to start her training she said oozing with excitement "When we starting I can't wait to get started!"

chuckling he brought out more training gear and historical textbooks from Earth making her ask "Where did you get those books from Naruto-kun?"

"I had a few shadow clones go through a portal I made in the house to go get the supplies while you were hell bent in the forge so I got the stuff we needed to learn from Earth" he said nonchalantly

she couldn't even express herself at the moment due to the fact his face had an innocent expression and she didn't even know about the portal but decided to just keep quiet knowing he was serious

grabbing a couple dozen history books and other books on technology, machines and advancements in the world and had her clones read them at their own pace.

Turning towards her love but began to pale seeing his sadistic grin and asked quite fearfully "n-n-Naruto what are we doing for training"

Still grinning he said "well for training your gravity and resistance seals are going to be increased again from twenty to thirty and for your weapons we are adding gravity seals to those as well"

Raven paled further thinking in despair '_I'm gonna die!?_'

the only thing that her clones did we're nod in agreement with her statement further increasing her fears much to Naruto's enjoyment

"As much as I enjoy seeing you scare yourself into thinking you are going to die. I think it's time we got started right?" He said amused with the current situation

she could only cry with her last thoughts before the four years of training commenced '_he's trying to kill me before I fight my father!_'

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

**Age: 28**

**physical: 12**

**mental: 28**

**race: 10 wolf demon**

**taijutsu: Above Kage**

**ninjutsu: above kage**

**genjutsu: above kage**

**fuinjutsu: fuinjutsu master**

**kenjutsu: above kage**

**medical ninjutsu: above Tsunade's level **

**Stamina: Above that of the eight tails**

**Chakra control: Ten tails**

**Youkai: eight tails**

**Class threat: X-class**

_**Rachel 'Raven' Roth**_

**Age: 12**

**actual age: 10**

**mental and physical age without genjutsu: 12**

**Race: six tailed wolf demon/ demon hybrid**

**Taijutsu: mid Anbu-Anbu captain **

**Genjutsu: low Anbu-mid Anbu **

**Ninjutsu: Low Sannin **

**Kenjutsu: Low Sannin **

**Medical Ninjutsu: on par with Tsunade in skill **

**Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki expert **

**Stamina: On par with my own if not a little lower**

**Chakra Reserves: on par with the three tails **

**Chakra Control: Same as Reserves**

**Youkai: Four tails in terms of power**

* * *

**Hyoton: **So hey everybody Hyoton here with the third chapter of The Raven's Guardian Wolf Demon and I know I didn't clarify before hand but yes this is a god-like Naruto series I mean he's the ten-tails he's obviously god-like same for raven will the girls he gets with be the same I haven't decided yet

but on a fonder note the story will kick off next chapter they will go there separate ways for a time and will reunite sometime later after. So don't go flaming me about '**Oh Hyoton why are they so overpowered or when is there going to be actual combat sometime soon?**' it will happen when it happens right now I just wanted people to know what he has her doing for training and in terms of what to expect

and also I'm going to be redoing my Shien'engan Naruto story and do that in tandem with this story so after this is posted I will work on the first chapter of the new revamped Naruto. So do expect that sometime soon and note that Naruto will be godlike because honestly I feel that Naruto has always gotten the shit end of the training in the show.

For starters when he was in the academy nobody ever helped him in there till Iruka came along and that was till too little too damn late. Then When team seven formed he kept asking kakashi to help him train but he would put him on the back burner to train Sasuke because he had the Sharingan and already had people eating out of the palm of his hand so that was utter bullshit he could have given him some scrolls on chakra control, passed him to Gai for taijutsu training and some other things like teach him kenjutsu there are two kenjutsu users in Konoha or hell ask Asuma to train him in using twin knives. then he went on the three year training trip Jiraya did shit he got him some clothes and taught him chakra control everyone already had like ten or twenty jutsu under there belt and he didn't have a single wind jutsu besides the RasenShuriken and that was after he died.

And the last shit end he got was everyone he was after was S-rank or legendary I.e Pain, the Akatsuki, and Madara, Orochimaru and the list grows. Sasuke's just a bitch with zero skill just a pair of eyes that does ninety percent of the work he does.


	5. roads diverge

**Hyoton: sup folks and today is the day you've all expected Naruto leaves for a time so this is gonna be a short chapter maybe a thousand words or a little over **

**Note I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans any techniques outside the known are my original techniques there will be a technique library in the future for everyone**

* * *

_'thoughts_' thoughts or raven/Naruto's emoticlones save for rage/fury

_"flashback"_flashbacks

_**"Bullshit!" Rage/Fury or flat outpissed**_

* * *

_**00 four month overview 00**_

_Like before Their training has gone exceedingly well for Raven and Naruto on his part had finally gotten control over his eight tail leaving him two more to go. Raven has improved over the last few years and has gained control of her seven tails and is on the path of gaining her eight but due to some reason she has been unable to gain control of it even though She and Rage have come to terms with one another which led to the possibility that Trigon's followers have found out her draining his energy due to the connect between them._

_Her skill has risen by leaps and bounds to where she stands at a SS-rank back in Naruto's world and just continues to improve even without absorbing Trigon's Youkai. But the two of them knew she and her Wolfy-kun would have to split in the human world to prepare and told him to build a harem much to his embarrassment but agreed so long as they weren't annoying or the bitchy type._

_They agreed that on the last week the two of them would pack for their time to leave Azarath and prepare for their arrive to Earth._

* * *

_**00 Last Week of four Years 00**_

"Seriously Naruto-kun did you have to...Oh that feels so good...get so serious training?" Raven said getting a massage from Naruto as she lounged on the couch in a pair of black sweat pants and a sports bra. In the chamber for those last four years her physical body has grown to that of a beautiful woman at sixteen years of age. Her hair grew longer to the middle of her back with that single white streak going through her hair. She grew more curvaceous in ways that made models jealous of her beauty. She stood at a solid 6'2. Her breast size grew to a full and perky CC-cup that strained against their confines.

"You wanted me to fight you with my full strength and hold nothing back. Not my fault you slipped up at the last second remember?" The now 6'5 Naruto said wearing a pair of sweats with a muscle shirt that acted as a second skin sitting on her calf as he massaged her body in it's entirety. Over the four years in the chamber teaching Raven, he had mastered the Abilities of his new doujutsu which he had dubbed the **Kamigan** or the God's eye as the Sharingan and Rinnegan fused together completely making the new doujutsu that supersedes all those before it.

groaning out of either pleasure as he massaged her hips or annoyance at his retort he didn't know but she said "That maybe true but I didn't think you'd hit me with a full-scale Bijudama I mean seriously that was ridiculous I was lucky I got that barrier spell up in time"

"Hm true but what are you gonna do Rea-hime" He said nonchalantly still massaging her inner thigh getting another deep moan from the goddess underneath him till she flipped their position putting him on his back and laid flat on his chest sighing when Naruto's hand started to massage her scalp like he always did getting her behind the ear getting a content purr from the woman snuggling closer into his chest trying to get a better hearing of his heart

she said "What do you want to do today since tomorrow is the last day we can spend together for who knows how long?"

wrapping his arms around her slim waist he said "I just want to stay here with you since I won't see you for some time Hime"

giving a barely noticeable smile she said "Same here Naru-koi...I love you"

smiling he kissed her forehead saying before passing in a comfortable silence with only their heartbeats echoing through the room "I love you too"

sighing she said "I don't want to leave you for so long Naru-kun"

with a frown he put his hand under her chin making their eyes lock he said "I know you don't want to neither do I but I gotta find Trigon's groupies and terminate them. Not to mention we've got to get more allies on our side to make things easier on our side and prevent any casualties"

frowning she knew he was right the week before they got out of the chamber his mother visited him in his mindscape saying he was tasked to find the proper people who were most aligned with the spirits of his friends turning them into the tailed beasts in that Universe since Raven was now the new Kyuubi. They had to get the other Eight to cover the demon realm and when he would know the soul would resonate with them showing they were the perfect match

Agreeing to it albeit reluctantly they agreed that when he and Raven finished in the chamber the two of them would leave for earth to find the match's to the biju who'll they will fuse with.

* * *

_**00 the next morning 00**_

the two Demon's gone from the normal realm of time and space are seen returning from their home in the middle of the Azarathean forest both in their thirteen year old forms (Imagine them looking like their Season 1 counterparts except Naruto is wearing a Anbu uniform that's pitch black with grey lines running up the sides of the pants, and a crimson red breastplate with a black and white wolf mask attached to his hip).

"Naruto-kun" She said beside him bringing his attention to her

"What's up?" He asked curiously

"I know where the portal is to get out of here. It's gonna take sometime on ground" she said pointing east making him wonder how she knew of the location in the first place but decided against it

"Lead the way little lady" making a crack about her current height much to her displeasure knowing she hates being so short out of the two of them

pouting she sniffed indignantly saying "I'm not that much shorter than you ya know and come on. I don't want any of the monks who patrol the area to interfere who knows what they might do"

nodding he followed her as they traveled through the tree's while making a final remark "Granted you may be a little shorter than I am but your still shorter"

refusing to speak she decided to growl in displeasure making him chuckle knowing they had a long run ahead of them

* * *

_**00 forty miles east a hour and a half later 00**_

"Wow this place looks horribly uncanny to the valley of the end" Naruto said looking over the landscape while being honest seeing the aesthetic similarities between the two minus the two giant stone statues between the waterfall

nodding after him also teaching her the history of the Elemental Nations and of his battle at the valley of the end agreed seeing the likeness between the two were unreal despite a few stand points two of which being floating rocks and mountains scattered across the sky and speaking of isn't blue or grey but instead is wine red in color with not a cloud in the sky

looking to his side he said "So rea where is this portal again? It would have to be hidden pretty well for it to be way out here"

looking up towards him as he dwarfed her by a few inch's she said "When we came back before the four month training started I had a clone scout the area and she came across it by accident falling in"

walking forward to the side of the waterfall with him close behind he said "so let me get this straight your clone just fell though a portal?...on accident?...do you know where it ended up?"

shaking her head she said "No the only thing it could find was that it was near some mountain similar to the one you talked about in your dimension"

thinking he snapped his fingers and exclaimed "Oh that's Mount Rushmore! that's in South Dakota remember?"

realization crossed her face she said "Oh right now that I think back to the history books and photo's from Earth you showed me a picture back then"

grinning for a moment growing solemn he said "that's right, but you must know Rea that when you and I get through the portal I'm gonna have to leave for some time"

with a frown etched on her face she nodded and said quietly "I know that's why I want this walk to take as long as it possibly can"

nodding he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked at a sedated pace towards the portal

wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close as they continued to walk at a sedated pace towards the portal just enjoying the company of the other till they came face to face with the waterfall

"This is where you said your clone found the portal...Right?" he said with uncertainty as he felt an energy come from beyond it

nodding she said "Yeah this is the place why? you feel something?"

without looking at her he said while studying the waterfall "Yeah I'm feeling some strange energy coming from it but this is different from the energy in the air here or the natural energy this is something entirely different yet familiar I can't explain it but I'm probably being paranoid"

she cast him a sideways glance but shrugged it off jotting it down as one of his random thoughts he gets every now and again

putting her hand on the surface of the raging stream it started to ripple as she withdrew her hand as quickly as she placed it and said "I guess this is the spot"

before he knew it she hopped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist and said "Rea why are you on my back?"

bringing herself closer to him she said "For a number of reasons one being that the portal could act randomly for all we know it could separate us to two different dimensions if we aren't together"

seeing her logic he nodded and said making his way for the portal "And the second reason?"

a small grin made it's way on the empathy's face as she said "I always wanted you to give me a piggy-back ride"

he face faulted into the portal as they fell through the portal as it closed behind them causing the two to black out

* * *

_**00 other side of the portal 00**_

Groaning Naruto woke up on his stomach he said "Okay that hurt what happened?"

feeling something shift on his back he turned his head coming to see Raven unconscious holding onto him tightly he used on of his tails to wake her getting a low moan of annoyance from her

"ugh feels like I just woke up from a hangover" the full demon said hearing a chuckle come from in front of her "Naruto?"

nodding she got off his back as they looked around seeing that they were in some city of some kind and by the looks of things it was somewhere they didn't want to be in the dark

as they stood atop the roof of some random building he said "I thought your clone was sent to mount Rushmore?"

looking around she said "I guess I was right but from the way I see things we're still on earth just somewhere else?"

his sight landed on a sign painted in black and silver that made it a bitch to read '_now entering Gotham_'

tapping her shoulder he said while pointing to the sign and said "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that wherever we are it sure isn't Kansas. If we can get a map we can see where we are and go from there"

she looked at the sign and nodded still looking around till her sights came to a hotel she said "We can stay there for the night and go from there"

as they make their way down the street towards the hotel they hear several bangs followed by a cry for help they turned to the right and saw that that the hotel they were heading towards

sighing he said "seems like someone's in trouble we gotta help them"

with a groan she nods flying through the air coming to a stop on top of the building with him standing on the roof next to her

he said "Rae what's going on in there?"

closing her eyes she channeled her chakra through the shadows

* * *

_**00 Raven's P.O.V 00**_

using the shadows I looked through the dark and came to see a heist in progress several men and women were bound together with rope as several men in mask's were holding guns to their heads

"Now are you gonna tell us where the safe is to this place is or are we gonna have to put some bullets in these fine people's skulls?" one of the robbers said holding a gun to a civilian's head as tears streamed down her face

the man who was terrified said "O-Okay I'll tell you the safe is just down the hall in the basement please just don't hurt anyone!"

The thugs began to laugh while the leader took a handful of explosives and went to the door leading to the basement saying to the other's "If anyone decides to be a hero...Kill em all"

* * *

_**00 back on the roof 00**_

"So Rae what did you find?" Naruto said as she opened her eyes

"there are several thugs with guns one went to the basement where the safe is located. And there are several groups of hostages twenty men, ten women and several small children" she said with a hint of rage seeping into her voice with good reason she never did like it when innocent people were threatened

thinking Naruto said "I got a plan, I need you to use the shadows in the room to immobilize the thugs by any means but keep the hostages safe. While your doing that I'll follow their leader and take him out alright?"

she nodded and sunk into the shadows while he disappeared in a black flash

* * *

_**00 in the hotel 00**_

Naruto and Raven appeared upside down on the ceiling he said telepathically to Raven '_Rae do you remember where the boss went?_'

nodding she pointed to the door behind the concierge station saying '_he went through that door behind the desk, if something happens I'll keep you posted_'

he nodded and blended into the shadows creeping under the door making her think '_now to handle my part_'

* * *

_**00 with Naruto 00**_

'_now how hard could it be to find a_' Naruto thought till he heard someone laugh about finding a safe making him deadpan at the fact he revealed his position thinking '_wow that was too easy_'

making his way through the basement came to see the boss placing explosives on the safe door saying "Hey you bastard put down the explosives now!"

turning he said "Oh it's just some kid who decided to play hero. Leave now kid or your gonna get hurt"

ignoring him Naruto charged knocking the remote out of his hand with a kick to the wrist he said "Sorry but the only person getting hurt today is you! So I'm gonna give you a shot give in now or leave going to the intensive care unit at the hospital"

the thug grabbed his gun firing several shots which to Naruto were moving at a snails pace which he weaved in and out of when he delivered a devastating kick to his chin making his head snap up

grabbing his firing arm he broke the bones in that hand and gave a kick to the ribs cracking several in the process sending him to smash his back into the wall

trying to get away Naruto appeared in front of him and said "Night night" delivering a blow to the back of the head

sighing he said binding his arms and legs with ninja wire"Wow that couldn't even be considered a workout shame oh well at least there were no casualties I hope"

he grabbed the thug by his shirt collar and dragged him back to the lobby

* * *

_**00 In the lobby 00**_

"Hey Raven I see you took care of the goons huh?" Naruto said appearing from the door with the thug bound just like his accomplices

she nodded and said "They didn't even know how to fire their guns"

shrugging he turned to everyone and said "Is everyone alright nobody is injured?"

confirming that everyone was safe the concierge came up to the two demons and said "Thank you so much for your help if there is anything we can do name it"

thinking he said "If Raven and I can get a room for the night and a map of where we are that would be appreciative she and I are new around here"

he nodded grabbing a map and their room key and said "The room is on the house please enjoy your stay here at the evening lotus"

they gave their thanks when Naruto said before the elevator closed "make sure the cops get these thugs alright"

* * *

_**00 Hotel room 00**_

the room was that of a five star room Naruto grabbed the map as Raven went into the bathroom and said "I'm going to take a shower love"

he nodded and began reading the map thinking '_Gotham is in New Jersey mom said that the cultist of trigon were seen in places like Japan, and other heavily populated places. The best place to start looking would be the closest and go out meaning the closest is the city a couple hundred miles out to the north. And from what mom also said is that the 'titan's' will converge somewhere in jump city which is out in San Francisco which is another couple hundred miles to the west_'

the shower stopped running when she came out in a just her panties which were grey nearly blending in with her skin tone

"So find out where we are?" she asked making him stare at her for a moment till he snapped out of it when she cupped her breast making him snap out of it smirking

he said "Yeah we are apparently in New Jersey, If your going to Jump City then your going to have to head west from here which is in San Francisco"

nodding she sat in his lap after slipping on a overnight shirt she said "So tomorrow that's where I'm heading but where are you going?"

pointing out several spots he marked on the map he said "There are several cults for your bastard father one of which is just a couple hundred miles to the north in Montreal"

though she didn't like being so far away from him she had to understand the situation she said "Alright but lets get to sleep so we can be prepared okay?"

nodding she got up and said "first make sure you take a shower okay?"

with an eyebrow raised he complied and went to the shower getting the filth off of him from the events that transpired coming back out some time later to see Raven naked saying "But before we go to bed I want to have a great memory of you since I won't see you for who knows how long"

smirking he joined her in the bed with the room filled with moans and screams of pleasure for the entire night

* * *

_**00 outside Gotham city 00**_

Both Naruto and Raven stood outside Gotham giving their goodbyes till they meet back up in the future when she handed him a scroll that went up to his kneecap when he asked what was inside she said "your going to have to find out. Also I made you this"

pulling out a necklace that looked similar to the one Tsunade had given him except it was ruby red, and a trench coat that was a royal blue in color (imagine Vergil's from the new Vergil's trench coat from DMC)

he smiled putting the necklace around his neck with Tsunade's next to it and placed his new jacket on she pulled out a necklace similar to his except her's was blue she said "When your near they will pulse alerting us the stronger the pulse the closer we are, I'll miss you Naru-koi make sure you finish as soon as you can"

nodding he leaned into a kiss and said "Of course"

walking away she said over her shoulder "And make sure you find more mates!" making him fall on his face

he shook his head thinking '_she's becoming like my mother_'

as she disappeared over the horizon in a flock of ravens he made his way North thinking '_these next few years are gonna be something, oh well at least I get to do some killing_'

* * *

**Hey everyone this is Hyoton I wanted to say that I know this was kinda rushed but that's because I have had a bit of work to do but the next chapter will be longer next time alright**

**I'm going to also do some challenges which you can expect to be posted on my profile by either the end of the month of in a couple of days **

**P.s I'm going to be doing a jutsu library for him and the others so you know what techniques are on there**

**this Is Hyoton peace **


End file.
